For the Love of Camelot
by Cassy27
Summary: Camelot is on the verge of falling. As Arthur is too busy trying to safe his land, he barely notices the absence of Merlin. Where is Merlin anyway and what does Uther have to do with his absence?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.

**Summary**: Camelot is on the verge of falling. As Arthur is too busy trying to safe his land, he barely notices the absence of Merlin. Where is Merlin anyway and what does Uther have to do with his absence?

**Set during season 2**: That way, I can use Morgause as the 'bad' of this chapter, but I am also able to have a good Morgana. I just like her more when she is still at Arthur's and Merlin's side.

**AN**: Any and all mistakes are completely my own.

**- For the Love of Camelot -**

**Chapter 1**

Noise.

Arthur was surrounded by it. Men screaming, metal clattering, trees breaking as if they were nothing more than a twig. For one short moment, Arthur absorbed it all. Everything that was happening around him seemed to happen almost in slow motion.

That of course wasn't true. This was real life, real danger and a real war. Men were dying around him, blood was being spilled and it seemed that there was nothing Arthur could do about it.

He glanced to his left, seeing Lancelot strike down an enemy who had tried to sneak up on the young Knight. His sword quickly slashed the unknown man's troath and blood immediately gushed from the wound. The man gurgled, gasping for breath, but he almost instantly fell down, dead.

Lancelot didn't hesitate and moved on to his next oponent who seemed determined to avenge his friend's death. Arthur wanted to help Lancelot, but a cry coming from his right called his attention. Gawain was hit as a dagger had cut his shoulder, but the dark haired man immediately turned to avoid another slash. His own sword swirled elegantly through the air and landed on his attacker's head.

Arthur was dazzled by all the actions, but he didn't have time to try and adjust himself to it. As he ran forward, ready to attack another enemy, he needed to block yet another attack. They were simply outnumbered and already many men of Camelot had fallen. It seemed there came no end to this battle and more than fifty enemies still surrounded them while there were barely fifteen Knights still standing.

Arthur had no other choice.

"Retreat!" he called out, making sure every men could hear him. "Retreat!"

-o-o-

Uther's mind was restless. He had received word that Arthur and his men had been ambushed and only one thought ran through his mind: the hope of a safe return for his son. Arthur was Camelot's future after all. This land needed a good leader and Uther knew his son was capable of the task. He had raised Arthur himself after all.

As he walked through the hallways of his castle, he heard noises coming from Arthur's bedchambers. It surprised him to hear someone in there and so he quickly set out to see who had entered his son's chambers. The door was slightly parted and Uther could see it was that servant boy.

What was his name again. Merlin. That was it. Uther was about to turn around and walk away again when he saw Merlin knocking over a bucket of water, only it didn't fall.

The bucket remained in place, perfectly balancing in an unnatural position, somewhere between standing up and clattering on the floor, having water spill everywhere. Uther stretched out his neck to see properly into the room without Merlin noticing him and he closely observed how the young servant boy quickly reached for the bucket, setting it straight again.

It wasn't possible...it simply couldn't be. And yet it had happened. Uther had seen it with his own eyes after all. There was a sorcerer right here under his noise, one working for his son at that!

A rage spread through Uther's body, starting at his fingertips and slowly reaching the pit of his stomach. How could he not have seen this! He only had one thought anymore, and that was that he needed to take care of this before Arthur would return to Camelot.

**AN: I don't know what I am thinking...beginning yet another story, but I actually had a dream about Merlin the other night and when I woke up, I could still remember every detail. It was scene I just needed to use in a story and then I came up with this.**

**I can only hope you liked it and that it was a good beginning... Thanks for having read this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.

**Set during season 2:** That way, I can use Morgause as the 'bad' of this story, but I am also able to have a good Morgana. I just like her more when she is still at Arthur's and Merlin's side.

**AN: **Any and all mistakes are completely my own.

I want to thank those that left me a kind review for the first chapter of this story. It made me want to write this chapter faster and so here it is. I can only hope you'll enjoy it!

**- For the Love of Camelot -**

**Chapter 2**

Uther was pacing up and down the Council Chamber. It was awfully quiet at the moment. Normally, there were always servants presents, guards or even noble people. Now Uther was alone, however, but he had requested it do be this way.

He had a lot of thinking to do as there was a difficult situation which needed handling. The image of Merlin using magic lingered in his mind. How could he not have seen the signs? He should have noticed something, anything! It did make a lot of sense. Like why Arthur is so...attached to the servant boy.

Their relationship had started of rather difficult, but as time had passed, Arthur had shown affection to the boy. They had grown to become friends and Uther had never understood. Now it made sense. Merlin probably cast some spell to make Arthur like him. Perhaps he was just very cunning in playing people.

There was Gaius as well after all. The physician, who had years of wisdom, had claimed on more than one occasion that Merlin was the son he never had. Again, it made sense. Merlin had probably used magic on Gaius as well.

It all remained the same, however. It was a delicate situation and Uther needed to be careful with the way he handled this. But Merlin was a sorcerer and so he couldn't be allowed to live. Magic was evil after all, it contains the power to corrupt even the purest souls.

And then the heavy wooden doors opened. Two broad guards entered, in between them Merlin. Their was a fearful gaze clearly visible in his eyes. Uther couldn't blame him. The servant boy had no idea what was happening or why he had been summoned to the King with force.

The guards pushed Merlin forward, the force of their pushed too hard. Merlin fell forward, his hands supporting his weight to make sure that he wouldn't fall fully onto the floor. As he sat on his knees, he looked up, only seeing the King gaze at him.

"Merlin," Uther spoke icily, looking down at Merlin. He didn't wait for the servant boy to say anything. He only looked at the guards and nodded. The two broad men immediately stepped back, but they remained standing close to Merlin in case something might happen.

"You are guilty of sorcery," the King stepped closer to the boy, "and therefore you are sentenced to death."

Uther looked Merlin into the eyes, wanting to see what emotions he would read there. Anger because he was finally discovered? Perhaps a thought would cross his mind, telling him to run? Merlin only swallowed heavily, though, all color draining from his face.

"I..." Merlin's voice was barely audible, "I have no magic," this time, his voice was stronger, "I'm innocent."

"Silence!" Uther despised these lies. A hatred flared up in his chest and his hand was about to lash out to hit Merlin's cheek, but he controlled himself. "I have seen you using magic with my own eyes. You can not escape from the truth now."

Merlin glanced back, seeing the two heavy guards still stand behind him. Uther believed for a moment that Merlin thought about trying to run, but the servant boy only turned his gaze back to the King. More fear and panic could be read not only in his eyes, but by his whole body language. His back was slightly bended, the way he held his hands before him, how he barely dared looking into the King's eyes.

A third guard suddenly entered. He walked straight past the other two guards and past Merlin until coming to a halt before the King. He bowed his head deeply and only spoke when Uther nodded his head, allowing him to speak.

"We have received word from your son," the guard spoke, his voice so soft that only Uther could hear him, "it is now clear who is attacking your Kingdom, Sire."

"Who?" Uther demanded to know.

"The witch Morgause, Sire," the guard whispered, "she has been seen on the battle field by at least four surviving Knights."

Uther exhaled sharply. This was not good news. He quickly dismissed the guard who immediately left the Council Chamber again, making sure the heavy wooden doors were closed as he stepped outside.

If it was Morgause attacking, then Uther was facing a powerful oponent. She was a witch, she had magic and she wanted the destruction of not only Camelot, but of the Pendragons as well. Uther pressed his lips together, trying to come up with a plan to deal with the witch, but his gaze only found Merlin still sitting before him.

"Tell me, Merlin," he spoke the name as if it were poison, "do you know the witch Morgause?"

Merlin remained silent, but his eyes flared for only a brief second. Of course he knew her. He was a sorcerer after all. He probably worked with her at one point. He might still be working with her. Perhaps that was the reason why he was here. Morgause could attack Camelot from the outside and Merlin could cause damage from the inside.

"I see you do know her," Uther said. He took another step closer to the servant boy and he noticed the lightness of his eyes. It was almost unnatural and once again, he was offered proof. No _normal_ person could have eyes like that. "Are you working with her?"

"No," Merlin quickly said, shaking his head, "I would never work with her! I'm not evil."

Uther laughed without humor. "Then tell me," he said, his voice low, "why are you here?"

Merlin said nothing for a long second. It seemed he needed to think about that question, but Uther knew different. Merlin was buying time to come up with an appropriate answer, one that would less anger his King.

"Are you working with Morgause?" Uther asked again.

"No," Merlin said again.

"You claim you are...good then?" Uther looked into Merlin's eyes, knowing that he could easily read the truth in them. It seemed to be the boy's weakness. His openness allowed anyone to read his thoughts and emotions in his eyes.

"Yes," Merlin slowly said, not sure where this conversation was leading him. He was careful with anything he said.

"Then you can find Morgause for me," Uther said. There was only seriousness in his voice and eyes, and he patiently waiting on Merlin's reaction. All that he could see was surprise, however, and confusion. Merlin didn't seem to understand him.

"You can find Morgause with your magic," Uther explained, "you can tell me right now where she is."

"No," Merlin sighed, finally understanding what Uther wanted of him, "it doesn't work like that."

"Of course it does," Uther sneered, "I am not an idiot! You can tell me where she is and you will do so."

"I can't," Merlin said, his voice breaking.

Merlin was growing more and more desperate and Uther did not like the sight of it at all. Did the boy truly believe he could outsmart his King? That he could play him like he had probably played Arthur and Gaius? A rage burst in the King's chest and his hand lashed out with force. When it hit Merlin's cheek, the boy whimpered as he fell sideways. Uther couldn't care less. It was most likely just a play anyway.

"Tell me where she is," Uther repeated when Merlin glanced up to look at him again.

Merlin remained silent now. He only swallowed heavily. His cheek was already turning into burning red color and his lip was thick and swollen. As his hand reached up to cover the hurtful spot of his face, Uther noticed the shaking of his hand, but he felt nothing of compassion.

"Where is she?" he again asked.

And again, Merlin remained silent.

Uther sighed deeply. He turned his gaze from Merlin to the two guards who stood motionless behind the sorcerer. It seemed they as well were unaffected by all that was happening before them.

"Take him away," Uther ordered them, "lock him in the dungeon."

The two guards instantly moved to pull Merlin back onto his feet.

"_Not_ the dungeon of this castle," Uther added, "the hidden one in the forest. My son nor anyone else are allowed to find him." The King stepped to stand right in front of the traitor Merlin, his face only inches away from Merlin's. "You will tell me where she is," he said, his voice nothing more than a cold whisper, "or your last days on this earth will be spent in a living hell."

Uther stepped away again and looked once again to the guards. "Make sure he does not escape. If he does escape, it shall be your heads I want, together with those of your family."

The guards only nodded and pulled Merlin out of the Council Chamber, making sure his hands were painfully pulled behind his back so that it was nearly impossible for him to break free, with or without magic. Uther only watched how the guards dragged the young servant away and the King could only think of how he fortunate he was to have discovered Merlin's secret now.

It seemed Merlin was his only good chance of defeating Morgause once and for all.

**AN: Another chapter done. I originally wanted to write this from Merlin's perspective, but I thought it would be interesting to see Uther's point of view. I didn't make him very nice, though, did I? But I hope you got an insight into his thinking and that you understand why he made the decision of locking Merlin away. **

**The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Thanks for having read this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.

**Set during season 2: **That way, I can use Morgause as the 'bad' of this story, but I am also able to have a good Morgana. I just like her more when she is still at Arthur's and Merlin's side.

**AN: Any and all mistakes are completely my own.**

**Another chapter has arrived and I hope it will be liked like the previous ones. I want to thank everyone who left me a review, who added this to their alert-list or who made this a favorite. It really means a lot to me that this story is liked so much!**

**- For the Love of Camelot -**

**Chapter 3**

Arthur could only feel anger. As he dashed through the halls of the castle, servants and guards having to jump out of his way, the Prince arrived at the Council Chamber where he knew his father would be. He didn't hesitate, nor knocked, but he simply entered.

Uther sat at the head of the table. A large map of Camelot laid stretched out before him and three knights were giving him advice on how to proceed with this war.

"Arthur," Uther immediately stood up, relieved to see his son standing before him without any apparent wounds, "finally you have returned."

"It was a trap, father," Arthur said, his voice hard, "Morgause lured us into a trap. I lost more than thirty men!"

Uther inhaled deeply. "So I have heard," he spoke sadly, "how many returned?"

"_Eleven_," Arthur answered. The word tasted bitter.

Eleven men had survived. Thirthy had died, all because of Morgause. The first time Arthur had met her, he had been astonished by her. Morgause had seemed like a powerful woman and she had turned out to be one. Then his astonishment had turned into admiration. The way she fought, the way she could defend herself. Arthur had even felt a little jealous.

And now his admiration had transformed itself into anger, into disbelief and hatred. Morgause had magic and like all those who had it, she wanted war, she wanted destruction and death.

It seemd his father had been right about magic after all. Was there not one person on this earth who had magic and didn't want any of those things?

"And you are sure it was Morgause?" Uther asked. It seemed he needed to hear Arthur confirm it again for him.

"Yes," Arthur answered, "four men have seen her. Those that attacked us, those working for Morgause..." Arthur thought back, reliving the battle again, "they were strong, stronger than any man could possible be."

Uther only nodded. He turned back to look at the map of Camelot that lay on the table. "We are working on a plan," he told his son, "we will defeat her."

"We don't even know where she is now," Arthur exclaimed, suddenly realizing how desperate their situation was, "she can attack any moment and we can barely defend ourselves against her."

"We'll soon learn of her hiding place," Uther seemed confident of his words, "I have a secret weapon after all."

Arthur frowned. Never had he heard of this secret weapon before and his father always told him everything. That was necessary after all as Arthur would one day become King. He needed to know everything there was to know about Camelot, about its defences and weak spots.

"What weapon?" he wanted to know, seeing as how Uther wasn't planning on saying anything else.

"I'm sorry," the King simply said, "I will tell you about it one day, but now is not the time."

Arthur had never before seen his father act this suspicious, this mysterious. He knew Uther trusted barely anyone, but he had always trusted his son. Arthur couldn't blame him, though, as the King's land was being threatened by Morgause. There were many things on his mind and Arthur could only respect that.

"Why don't you rest," Uther suddenly said, "you'll need your strength."

Arthur only bowed his head and left the Council Chamber again. He wouldn't rest of course, there was no time for such a thing right now. He would, however, need something to eat. Like Uther had said, Arthur needed his rest because it was certain that soon, he would have to go to battle again. As long as Morgause was still alive, Arthur would always have to go to battle against her.

-o-o-

Arthur tossed his dirty clothes in the corner of his bedchamber. His weaponery was laying scattered across the floor and his boots desperately needed cleaning. Arthur kicked a full bucket out of his way, the water splashing all over the floor.

The Prince grunted. Why couldn't Merlin ever clean anything up properly?

"Merlin?" Arthur called out.

His servant should be around somewhere. It was a working day after all and Merlin's shift wouldn't end until sundown. Arthur suddenly felt lucky for the young man. He had considered taking Merlin along with him yesterday. It was supposed to be an ordinary trip after all. It had turned out to be a battle and Arthur shuddered at the thought of Merlin being in the middle of all the fighting.

That clumsy servant wouldn't have survived a minute! Although.. .Arthur realized only now that Merlin had seen quite some bloodshed in his life. He had lived through a few battles and dangerous situations. Perhaps Merlin wasn't as idiotic as Arthur liked to believe.

"Merlin!" he called out again. He was starting to feel annoyed that his servant wasn't showing up. Merlin should now that his master had returned. All of Camelot knew Arthur was back from the battle!

Merlin might have lived through a few battles, if he didn't show up right now, he wouldn't survive the battle with Arthur. The Prince groaned. Where was that servant boy?

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice softened again. He walked to the door of his chamber and opened it again. Looking into the hallway, he saw it was empty except for one guard who seemed to be heading towards him.

"My Lord," the guard said when standing before the Prince, his head bowed, "the King requires you to be present in the weapon's room."

Arthur pressed his lips together and only nodded. "Thank you," he said.

The guard moved to leave again, but Arthur had one more thing to ask of him. "Could you find my servant," he asked, "Merlin; I can't find him anywhere."

ThegGuard nodded and left.

Arthur didn't hesitate and put on his red jacket. He hurried towards the weapon's room, knowing what he would have to do there. They were at war, after all, and many weapons needed to be made. The Prince would have to decide which ones, how many, who would be making them, which Knight would have to use which weapon.

And on his way down, the thought of Merlin left his mind. He had important things to do and Merlin would show up anyway.

-o-o-

The sun had set behind the horizon and so every torch in this place was burning brightly, but even so, it was very dark. Uther walked through the white stones of an old ruin. This used to be a small castle that belong to the previous Ruler of Camelot. Uther had it destroyed when he was still fighting to gain this land.

This used to be a stronghold, but now it was just a collection of old stones, rocks and dirt. The tunnel to the dungeons of this castle had been preserved, however, as had the dungeons themselves. People claimed this place to be haunted, that no man should set foot in here, but that was only a rumor Uther himself had started.

It was easier to use this place for secret prisoners when no one dared coming here and so no one would discover who was being held here.

This place hadn't been used for ages, however, but now there was a new...guest.

Uther held his torch high as he descended the small and narrow stairs. He arrived in a small entrance hall where only three doors could be seen. Two of them appeared cold, empty and abandonned. The third one, the middle one, had light coming from underneath it. Uther walked towards it and knocked only once.

The door immediately opened and the guard who had opened it, bowed deeply as the King entered. He took over the torch and closed the door again.

Uther needed a moment to have his eyes adjust to the new surrounding. He stood in a rather large chamber. There were no windows and so the only light inside was that of fire. It also meant it was warm inside, hot even. There were three other men present. Two of them were guards and the other one had the looks of an executioner.

In the middle of the chamber, stood the sorcerer. _Merlin_.

He breathed shallowly, his hands tied above his head. His feet were bare and his trousers were torn. He didn't wear a shirt and his skin shone brightly as a thin layer of sweat covered it. There were no wounds, however, not yet at least. Uther took a step towards him and Merlin's eyes immediately shot up, connecting with those of the King.

"You could have avoided this," Uther spoke. He made sure there was still enough space between the two of them. "All you had to do, was tell me where Morgause was. Where is she?"

"I..." Merlin's voice was rough, harsh, "I don't know."

Uther licked his lips, sighing deeply. "How long have you been here now? A day?" Uther stepped around Merlin, observing every detail of the young man's body. He needed to see his tension, his fear, his anger. "A day is not very long." He came to a halt when he could see Merlin's eyes again.

"I don't know anything about Morgause," Merlin sighed. He closed his eyes, swallowing heavily.

"Are you thirsty?" Uther asked.

Merlin opened his eyes again, looking at Uther as if he was trying to see if this was some kind of trick. "Yes," he eventually said.

Uther nodded towards the guard standing closest to them. The guard brought a cup of water to the prisoner and allowed him to drink. The water might be warm, but Merlin didn't care. All that he knew, was that he was less thirsty.

"You see, Merlin," Uther said as the guard stepped back again, "I can be kind."

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know anything," he repeated, looking into Uther's eyes, "I am not working with Morgause. I am not evil."

Uther sighed deeply. "I can be kind," he spoke softly, "but I can be cruel as well."

Merlin scoffed.

Uther's hand lashed out, his fingers finding Merlin's neck. The young sorcerer coughed when he suddenly couldn't breathe anymore. He tried to move backwards, but he was tied to the spot and he had no control over the situation. He wanted to use magic, he wanted to break free out of this, damned the consequences and his destiny, but he...couldn't.

All that he could think of was the fear taking hold of his body.

Uther released his grasp again, his eyes holding nothing but anger. "I want to know where Morgause is," he hissed through his teeth, "and I want to know it _now_."

Merlin only shook his head. He pressed his lips together, forcing himself to not cry. He refused to cry, he refused to appear weak and fragile.

"Very well," Uther spoke. He turned away from the sorcerer and looked at the guards."Do what you must," he told them, "I want my answer."

The guards nodded and Uther stepped outside again. He didn't look back, he didn't want to see what would happen next. All that he could hear when the door closed behind him, was the agonising cries of his son's servant as he was being tortured.

**AN: Pam...pam...pam... Is it evil of me to leave the chapter here? Perhaps it is, but it was fun as well, wasn't it? I never thought I would have so much fun writing Uther... Maybe I am making him just a little too evil and cruel, but that is just the way I like him. That and this means I can hurt our precious Merlin. Now there is all the more reason for Arthur to quickly figure out what is happening with his servant...**

**Thanks for having read this chapter! The next one will arrive soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.

**Set during season 2: **That way, I can use Morgause as the 'bad' of this story, but I am also able to have a good Morgana. I just like her more when she is still at Arthur's and Merlin's side.

**AN: Any and all mistakes are completely my own.**

**I'm glad to hear that many of you like evil Uther and that Merlin in pain is something we all enjoy. At least, as long as Arthur can come and say the day at some point. Until then, let us have Uther be cruel and all to Merlin. Otherwise, this story wouldn't be fun, could it? **

**Thanks, all those that left me review! It really means a lot to me because any and all feedback is welcome!**

**- For the Love of Camelot -**

**Chapter 4**

Arthur had no time to lose as he walked through the halls of the castle. Many things needed to be taken care of as Morgause was closing in on Camelot. Witnesses had reported that she had an army at her disposal with at least two hundred men. Then the horses weren't even counted and the fact that they all seemed to posses a supernatural human strength.

And yet, even though Arthur should be focusing on this threat luming over Camelot, his thoughts were always driven to his servant. Merlin hadn't been found yet and not even Gaius or Gwen knew where that idiot was. Did he not know Camelot was about to go to war? Arthur sighed in frustration.

Entering his bedchambers, he was startled to find a servant making his bed. For a second, Arthur thought it was Merlin, but this servant was blonde and far too small to even resemble him.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded to know.

The servant quickly turned around to look at the Prince and he bowed his head deeply. "My name is Daniel, my Lord," the servant's voice shook slightly, "your father has sent me."

"Why?" Arthur asked. He scrutinezed the young man standing before him with care. He had never seen this servant before, but then again, this castle must have at least forthy or more servants working in it. It was impossible for Arthur to know each of them.

"Because you don't have a servant," Daniel answered.

"I have," Arthur didn't understand why his father would send him a new one since he knew Merlin was his son's personal manservant, "Merlin is my servant."

"Yes, my Lord," Daniel didn't seem to want to contradict his master, "but no one can find him."

"Excuse me?" Arthur had the feeling that this man knew more about Merlin's whereabouts that he did himself.

Daniel swallowed heavily. "You had a guard searching for him," he started mumbling his words, "but he couldn't find Merlin. I have been sent to replace him, that's all."

"If you are my new servant then," Arthur spoke, "your first task is to _find _Merlin."

Daniel only nodded, uttered a 'yes, my Lord' and then quickly left the Prince's bedchambers. Arthur couldn't believe that the guard had already given up on finding Merlin. When did anyone did what they were supposed to do. Arthur was growing too annoyed with his servant and he couldn't believe Gaius would not know where Merlin was.

Perhaps they were up to something, though Arthur couldn't understand what that could be. He didn't hesitate, however, and left his bedchambers again. Hurrying towards Gaius' personal chambers, he entered without even knocking. He found the phycisian sitting at the table in the middle of the room. There lay books before him and herbs. It seemed he was absorbed in a certain subject.

"Gaius?" Arthur asked.

The phycisian immediately looked up, not even having heard Arthur entering. He smiled when standing up, pleased to see the Prince.

"Just the man I was looking for," Gaius said.

"Really?" Arthur couldn't understand why Gaius would need him.

"If you see Merlin," he said, "could you send him here? I need him-"

"What?" Arthur interrupted him. He frowned deeply. "You haven't seen Merlin either?"

"I thought he was with you," Gaius said. Seeing Arthur frown like that clearly worried him. He immediately forgot about his books and herbs and looked into the Prince's eyes. "I haven't seen him since yesterday morning."

"Ever since I have been back," Arthur swallowed heavily, "I haven't seen him either."

"Then where is he?" Gaius asked.

Arthur could only shake his head. "I don't know," he admitted, "but I have someone searching for him. I'm sure he'll turn up." Though Arthur wasn't too sure about that thought. There was no reason for Merlin to have disappeared just like that...unless something had happened. But what?

It just seemed impossible for Merlin to have _left_ so where was he?

-o-o-

Uther had asked not be disturbed, but a servant entered the Council Chamber anyway. Anger flooded him as he watched a blond servant walk in. He was about to yell at him when he recognized the man. It was the servant he had sent to Arthur as his new servant.

"What is it?" Uther asked harshly, knowing he should focus back onto the plans of defending Camelot against Morgause.

"You asked me to report to you, should Arthur ask for Merlin," Daniel said. He remained standing still, watching how Uther's eyes became nothing more than two thin lines. "He ordered me to find him."

Uther pressed his lips together. He should have known his son wouldn't let this matter go, not unless there was a perfect explanation for his servant's absent. Arthur was stubborn that way, just like his father.

"Tell him Merlin has left Camelot," Uther ordered Daniel, "I believe he still has a mother. Tell Arthur that his servant has gone to visit her."

"Yes, my Lord," Daniel said obiently. He bowed his head and left the Council Chambers again. Uther was left alone again, hoping that Arthur would accept this explanation, though that wasn't to be expected. Uther knew his son and he also knew that he needed Merlin's cooperation rather sooner than later because soon, someone would find out the truth.

-o-o-

Merlin spit out blood. It became harder and harder to swallow and his upper lip felt as if it was about to split into two. He could barely see through his right eye and the skin on the right side of his face felt numb. He really should consider that a advantage.

There was his stomach as well, though. An aching that started from there spread through his entire body. As he let his head hang down, he could see a large bruise already cover the skin there. He counted four cuts on his chest, but it was difficult to count them all as dried blood covered most of his skin there.

A hand took grip of his chin, making him look up. Merlin stared into the eyes of the torturer and all that he wished for, was that he could escape this man's grasp. His magic was useless, however. His hands, tied above his head, were starting to feel cold and his mind was fuzzy. He couldn't even remember a proper spell.

"Are you ready to tell us where the witch is already?" the torturer demanded to know.

It was as if Merlin could hear the words, but they meant nothing. They might as well be in other language. Merlin looked into the other man's eyes, waiting for the next beating, the next cutting or punching or whatever else they could still do to him.

"Very well," the torturer sighed. He let go of Merlin's chin whose head immediately fell down again.

He would give anything for some rest. That wasn't about to happen, though, Merlin was still consious enough to realize that. A sudden warmth became present near his bellybutton and before the young sorcerer realized what was about to happen, a horrible heat was pressed against his skin.

Merlin screamed in agony, but the pain didn't end. What was only seconds was experienced as hours and the heat withdrew, though the pain remained. Merlin tried to exhale deeply, but his chest barely moved up and down as he drew in short breaths. He tried to swallow, but he simply couldn't. It seemed his body was refusing to cooperate with his mind anymore.

Just as the pain was subsiding again, the torturer pressed the hot iron bar against his skin again, this time aiming at a spot of skin that didn't carry any bruises or cuts yet. Merlin screamed again and it felt as if a burst of energy left with his voice.

The torturer quickly stepped back, seeing Merlin's eyes flash golden for just a second. The stones of the ceiling cracked suddenly, dust whirling down. Merlin gasped for air and felt his body relax again, at least for as far that was possible.

Merlin still couldn't believe that had actually happened. Never before had he lost control over his magic, but it seemed Uther could even take that away from him. For a short second, he thought that he would be granted some rest, but he was wrong.

The torturer, knowing that Merlin was more calm again, stepped forward again and poked his victim with the hot iron crowbar again.

And all that Merlin could do, was scream again.

**AN: Someone asked me if we would actually see the torture happen, or just the after effects...well, I guess this chapter answered that question. It seems Arthur is starting to understand something might be wrong with Merlin, but it also seems Uther is always one step ahead of him. Uther isn't only cruel and evil, he's smart as well.**

**And poor, poor Merlin. Does it make me evil that I enjoyed writing that last part. Oh well, a little drama is always welcome, isn't it? I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible! Thanks for having read this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Merlin characters.

**AN:** Any and all mistakes are completely my own.

**I know it has been a few days since my last update, but, believe it or not, I have exams at the moment. I had one today to be precise, but it went okay so I thought to myself; I deserve some time off of studying. I need to clear my head to prepare of the next exam and what better way is there than to write fanfiction?**

**So here you go, enjpoy!**

**- For the Love of Camelot -**

**Chapter 5**

Arthur sighed deeply.

Why couldn't there just be one day in his life where everything could go according to plan? But here he stood, in his chambers with Camelot preparing for a war that would, without doubt, cause many casualties. Knights were training harder than ever before and the people of Camelot were all frightful, knowing a difficult time lay ahead.

And then there was Merlin. Where was that servant? Arthur could feel an irritation fill his mind. He wasn't irritated _with_ Merlin, more with the fact that nothing about that man made sense. It was three days now since Gaius had last seem him and no one had ever laid eyes on Merlin again. He couldn't just have...gone up into smoke?

Arthur's thoughts were disturbed by a servant entering his chambers, however. It was Daniel, the servant that had been sent by Uther. The Prince had tried to get rid of him. He didn't dislike the man, but he just wasn't...Merlin. Having another servant felt as if Arthur had already given up that clumsy boy and the Prince was too stubborn to do so. He would find Merlin before war truly broke loose.

"My Lord," Daniel greeted him. He started collecting dirty clothes that lay scattered across the floor.

Arthur couldn't help but notice that Daniel didn't knock anything onto the floor, he didn't stumble over anything or do something funny. Merlin would have already fallen down or do something else that would Arthur roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Did you find Merlin?" Arthur asked Daniel. He hadn't forgotten about the task he had given the servant and he prayed for him not to have forgotten either.

"No," Daniel said already apologetic, "but I have heard word that he has gone back to his home village." He looked into Arthur's eyes, not even blinking. "That his mother needed his attention and care."

Arthur nodded, not saying anything. He turned away from Daniel and gazed outside. Those words were _lies_, Arthur was certain of it. Hunith might be ill, but Merlin wouldn't just rush to her side without telling the Prince. And Gaius would know as well about this.

"Is there anything else, my Lord?" Daniel asked, holding the collection of dirty laundry firmly into his hands.

Arthur didn't turn around to look at him. "No," he answered, "that will be all." As he heard his Daniel leave, Arthur let out a long sigh. He was certain of it now. Something was going on with Merlin and Arthur would find out what exactly, one way or another.

-o-o-

Morgana couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stood with her back pressed against the stone wall, her breath caught inside her chest. The voices were muffled, but she could definitely recognize Uther. The second voice coming from the small chamber belonged to, most likely, a servant.

The door of the small laundry chamber was shut, however, and Morgana needed to concentrate to make out any words. She had heard one name, however, which had called her attention to this rather secretive conversation in the first place.

_Merlin._

She simply couldn't find any reason why the King would be discussing Arthur's missing servant or why he would be in the laundry chamber for that matter. She didn't dare make any noise and so she listened, but the conversation was a short one and hard to follow since the walls of this castle were made of stone and the doors of thick wood.

"Arthur believed you?" Uther asked.

Morgana took a step closer to the closed door, hearing the voice a little more clearly now.

"I told him Merlin has gone to see his mother," the unknown voice said, "I don't think your son is on to something."

"Good."

Morgana could have sworn she could hear Uther smile. It seemed the conversation was done and the King's ward quickly ran down the hallway. She knew she was making noise now, but at least Uther wouldn't catch her eavesdropping. Knowing she was a safe distance away, however, she peeked around the corner, wanting to know who the second person was, but immediately, she recognized Daniel, Arthur's new servant.

Morgana could only guess what was happening, but it was clear that Merlin was in trouble and they needed to find out what it was and _where _that servant was. It seemed she didn't have to wait long for her answer. She could always tell when Uther was up to something and as she watched him walk through the halls of his castle, constantly checking if someone was following him.

He noticed nothing, however, as Morgana was clever enough not to get caught. She followed as the King exited the castle through the back. He walked through a dense part of the forest until, after quite a long walk, he reached the ruins of an old fortress, Morgana still behind him. Shehad never seen this place before, but she, like all others living in Camelot, had heard the stories.

She had never believed them, but she had also never wanted to find this place. Her father had told her the stories before bedtime and she had always imagined this place to be rather dark and unpleasant. Now that she actually witnessed these surroundings, she found it had something...magical.

Uther disappeared into the ground, taking a staircase that would most likely lead down to some dungeons or a cellar of some sorts. Slowly, once she was certain Uther couldn't see her, she stepped from behind a tree. Taking the staircase as well, she felt shivers run up her back and neck.

A scream.

Morgana stopped dead in her tracks. Her breathing quickened and her hands trembled slightly. She forced herself to continue to walk, however, until she reached a chamber that held three different doors. Another scream had come from the middle one and more voices erupted.

This time, Morgana could clearly hear what was being said.

Uther's voice came first. "Has he said anything already?" There was anger, some hatred. Morgana had heard it so many times before, all when it came to magic. Could it be there someone with magic in there? Someone who was being torture because of it?

"No, my Lord," a heavy and unfamiliar voice said, "he says he knows nothing."

A short silence.

"I have given you many opportunities," it was Uther who spoke again, "and my patience is fading."

Another agonizing scream.

"You can end this," Uther's voice was cold as ice, "only you. Tell me where Morgause is, tell me how I can stop her."

Morgana frowned. She tried to fit the pieces, to make the puzzle, but nothing seemed to make sense right now. She closed her eyes, going through different possibilities in her head of what could be going on in there, but she needed more information. It was clear, however, that Uther wanted Morgause defeated. She hated to admit it, but she couldn't blame him. Morgana despised war though it was something necessary.

"I..." the voice was soft and rough, "I don't know." And awefully familiar.

"You are a sorcerer!" Uther yelled. "You will tell me what I want to hear!"

"I can't," the weak voice sighed.

Morgana pressed the palm of her hand against her lips. She couldn't make any sound, not even a whimper. Her head was spinning, however, and all she wanted to do, was run back to the castle. How could this truly be? Could Merlin be the one who was in there, screaming? Was he being tortured by Uther?

The most important question; was he truly a sorcerer or was Uther being paranoid again?

Footsteps came from within the chamber and Morgana desperately looked around to find a good hiding place. Her gaze fell upon a niche where no one would be able to see her as shadows would swallow her entirely and so she quickly moved, her hand still pressed against her mouth.

The middle door flew open and Uther strode out, his hand clenching the hilt of his sword. His face was red with anger and he didn't look back as he crossed the chamber, disappearing again as he took the stairs back up. Morgana stretched her neck, wanting to a glimpse inside the room and what she saw made her stomach lurch with revulsion.

Merlin's hands were tied above his head and his face was barely recognizable as blood and bruises covered his skin. He wore no shirt and everywhere, Morgana could see spots of bruises, cuts, burnmarks and scratches. A torturer advanced the young servant, a long dagger resting in his hand.

Merlin tried to move away from the sharp object, but it sliced his chest anyway, cutting through a fresh burn mark. He screamed, his head falling back and his hands balling into fists above his head. His eyes, never closing, changed into a sudden golden color and the walls of the ruin cracked, a low rumbling echoeing through the air.

Morgana couldn't bring herself to care about the magic at this moment. All that she could think was how desperate the young servant appeared, how lost and broken. She wanted to walk towards him and help him down, help him escape this place of hell, but her eyes counted three guards plus the torturer. She didn't stand a chance.

But as a guard shut the door again, Morgana jumped into action. Running up the stairs and out into the cold air, she hurried back to Camelot, knowing that she would soon return to this place. She had no other choice after all. And when she would return, she would bring manpower.

Together with Arthur, Lancelot and Gawaine, she would free Merlin from the gruesome claws of a tiran.

**AN: Another chapter is done. I wanted Morgana to play a bigger part in all this, but she got left out in the previous chapter. I made her the one to find Merlin, however, so I hope that made up for her absence. I know she isn't very in character, but I just like her more when she still cares for Merlin and all the others. The only reason that I set this story in season 2 (where Morgana is already growing more dark and, well, ...evil) is because I wanted Morgause as the threat of this story.**

**But what will happen? How will Arthur react? What will Uther do? I know what will happen, but you don't... Mhwuhahah... Don't worry, the next chapter will arrive soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.

**AN**: Any and all mistakes are completely my own. I want to thank everyone who left me a review for the previous chapter! You guys are all so amazing. I can't believe that so many of you are liking this story so much! But someone asked to see a little bit more of Merlin's pov so I wrote a little part and I hope it will be liked.

So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

**- For the Love of Camelot -**

**Chapter 6**

His chest moved up and down, his heart slowly pumping blood through his veins. That's all that Merlin wanted to think of; the beating of his heart which the proof that he was still alive. It was difficult to focus on breathing in and out as all that Merlin felt was pain. His hands and arms had become numb, the rope cutting through the skin of his wrists. His stomach felt as if it burned even though the torturer wasn't putting heat on him anymore.

And as his chest rose, the cuts tore just a little further, making Merlin bite away the pain that erupted each time. He refused to make any noise, however, refused to give in because Merlin knew that if he would start screaming or making any other sounds, that the torture would start again.

If only he could give them they wanted, if only he could have this pain end. There wasn't even such an option. Merlin didn't know where Morgause was, he didn't know about her plans or how she could be defeated. Every morning and evening, Uther came to see if there were answers yet, but everytime, he left in a fury.

Merlin already dreaded the prospect of the King coming to see him again. It only meant the torture would last yet another day, that the torturer needed to 'up his level' like Uther had told him every time since the beginning.

The young sorcerer could feel one of the guards coming to stand closer towards him, his steps hesitant. Merlin's head hung down, however, and he couldn't see who it was that wanted to approach him. He didn't even have the energy to gaze up, to lift his head. All that he could feel was emptyness.

"Here," a soft voice said.

A hand reached for Merlin's chin and gently pushed up his head. Merlin's eyes weren't adjusted to the light of the fire and he squeezed them shut. It only made the pain, the throbing of his head that was already present, worse.

"Drink some water," the guard said.

Merlin slowly opened his eyes, seeing the guard hold up a goblet of fresh and cool water in his hand. He lifted the goblet until it touched Merlin's lips and the young sorcerer eagerly drunk the goblet empty. Some water streamed down his chin and landed on his bare chest, the coldness bringing a faint relief to the burn marks.

"Thank you," Merlin whispered. He would have spoken the words with more force, he wanted to show the guard his gratitude, but he simply didn't have the energy. He watched the guard smile faintly and then retreat again.

Merlin's head fell down once more, his gaze locking with the filthy stones beneath him and all that Merlin wished for, was some sleep. It must have been days since he had a proper night's rest. He would give anything for a bed. He didn't even need a bed, this floor would do because Merlin could feel that he would instantly fall asleep anyway.

And as his mind drifted away into shallow unconsiousness, while all that he could think of was the question of _how long_... How long before this would end? How long before he could sleep again? How long before _someone_ came to rescue him?

-o-o-

Never before had this castle appeared so big. It was a labyrinth of halls, corridors, stairways and chambers. There were servants everywhere and even though each of of them greeted the King's ward in a respectful manner, Morgana did not pay them any attention. She simply hurried through the castle, knowing that she had to find Arthur as quickly as possible.

She did not find the Prince first, however, but nearly bumped into Lancelot who was just on his way to go sword-practicing. There was a war waiting on Camelot's doorstep after all. A look of concern crossed the Knight's face when he noticed Morgana's wild eyes, her balled hands and her white lips that were pressed together with anger.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

Morgana's hand grabbed Lancelot's upper arn, forcing him to stand closer to her and she gazed into his eyes. There was not an easy way to explain the situation, but she knew Lancelot would immediately want to jump into action. "It's Merlin," Morgana told him in a low voice, "I know where he is."

Lancelot's eyes lit up for a second, but his short moment of relief soon turned into worry. Morgana quickly gazed behind her, needing to make sure no one could hear them talk. Uther couldn't know of the fact that Morgana knew about Merlin and there might be servants who would tell the King that Merlin's whereabouts were no longer a secret.

"Morgana?" Lancelot called back her attention and the King's ward quickly looked into his eyes again.

"Uther has him locked away," she said, her voice hard as the mere thought of Merlin's torture send shivers down her spine, "Merlin is a sorcerer, Lancelot, and because of it he is being tortured at this very moment."

Lancelot's lips parted for just a second, but it seemed he couldn't come up with any words. He only glared into Morgana's eyes, trying to determine if he had truly understood her correctly. "I don't understand..." he eventually said, but he couldn't finish his sentence.

"I saw him," Morgana explained, swallowing heavily, "he's in pain. We have to help him."

Again, a short moment of silence passed and then the Knight nodded, only determination now visible in his eyes and perhaps a hint of anger as he thought about what Merlin was going through. He was able to focus himself, however, knowing that this situation needed to be handled with care. "Of course," he said, "but I assume he is guarded. We'll need more men if we want to help him escape."

A smile flashed across Morgana's face, but she quickly turned serious again. "You have to find Gwaine," she told him, "I'll search for Arthur. Meet me at the back of the castle in fifteen minutes and make sure you have weapons."

Lancelot only nodded, having understood his task and he headed off, leaving Morgana alone in the hallway. She could only sigh in relief. Lancelot had taken the news rather well. He could have panicked for all she knew, but then again, he was a Knight now and he was able to keep his head cool in times of distress.

Starting to walk again, she crossed the hallways and finally reached Arthur's chambers. She could hear voices coming from inside, but Morgana didn't hesitate. She knocked once on the wood of the door and immediately entered.

-o-o-

Arthur heard the knock on his door, but before he could invite the person inside, Morgana came stroding in, a stern look on her face. She did not appear pleased, not even the slightest.

"Morgana?" Arthur asked, wanting to know what was the meaning of this.

Morgana's eyes shifted away from the Prince and found his servant. _Daniel_. For a moment, she seemed to hesitate, but her voice was almost a sneer as she spoke. "Leave us," she ordered the servant.

"But-" Daniel didn't seem to understand what was happening.

"Now," Morgana locked gazes with the servant, her eyes widening and she watched how Daniel only quickly bowed his head in respect and hurried outside. The door fell shut behind her with a soft thud.

"Morgana," Arthur wasn't pleased with the whole situation. Daniel was still _his _servant and Morgana wasn't in any place to order him to leave like that. She certainly wasn't in any place to barge in here and expect Arthur to comply to her every whim. "what is this about?" he demanded to know.

"Merlin," Morgana explained. Her hard gaze turned into one of sadness.

Arthur's annoyed attitude immediately changed. "What about him?"

"I found him," Morgana folded her hands before her, not knowing what to do with them, "your _father _has him tortured."

Arthur could see Morgana's lips move, he could hear the sounds coming from her mouth, but it was as if he couldn't understand the words. What she said simply didn't make any sense. Why would his father want to torture Merlin? There wasn't even someone locked away in the dungeons of this castle for the moment!

"I am telling you the truth," Morgana told him as she took a step closer towards the Prince, "I have seen Merlin with my own eyes. He looks terrible."

"There is no one in the cells," Arthur tried to reason, not sure if he wanted to believe this or not. Why would Uther do this? He might sometimes rule with force, but surely he wouldn't just have a servant tortured?

"He's not here," she spoke her words slolwy, "Uther knew you would object, he knew almost everyone would object and so he had Merlin locked away where no one would see him or hear him."

A humorless chuckle escaped Arthur's lips. "You're not making sense, Morgana."

"He's a sorcerer," she bluntly said, her eyes widening and her shoulders tensing as she waited to see Arthur's reaction to her words, "Merlin has magic and you know how your father thinks about that."

Arthur pressed his lips together. He could see Morgana was telling him the truth, he could see it in her eyes, and by the way she spoke and held herself together as if all that she wanted to do was run towards Merlin right now and help him.

The Prince swallowed heavily. "Why would he _torture_ Merlin," his voice was soft, "why not give him a trial like he gives every sorcerer or execute him publicly like the law commands him to do."

"Uther _is _the law," Morgana rolled her eyes, not believing the naivety Arthur held in his words, "he thinks he can do what he wants. Merlin might have magic, but no one deserves his fate."

Arthur said nothing for a long second. Morgana was telling the truth, there was no doubt about it now. The mere thought of Merlin being tortured made the Prince shudder. Never had he been disloyal or had he shown signs of...evilness. Arthur knew no one kinder than Merlin. None of those things mattered, however, Arthur understood that now. Merlin was his friend and he needed to help him. Besides, the others would never forgive him should he let Merlin rot.

"Where is he?" Arthur wanted to know, walking towards the table in his chamber and taking the sword that lay on the surface. He swiftly placed it in his belt. For the first time since he understood the whole situation, he felt anger. More than that, he felt fury.

Guilt started to take control of his thoughts and Arthur allowed it. He should have known, after all, he should have figured it out that Merlin was in trouble. In stead, he sends Daniel to look for him. Arthur could only think that he should have found Merlin himself and all that he hoped for was that he wasn't too late yet.

"I'll take you there," Morgana only said, turning to walk towards the door, "Lancelot and Gwaine will be waiting for us."

"Good," was all that Arthur said. He could feel his heart race inside his chest, the dryness of his lips and the uncertainty in his mind. He simply didn't know what to expect, but one thing he was certain of: Merlin would soon be safe from Uther.

**AN: I know...Arthur didn't want to believe Morgana at first...how ingorant isn't he? But I thought he might not want to believe this because it puts his father in a really bad daylight and well...Uther is still his father and he loves him as well (though he is an evil bastard). I hope that made some sense.**

**Anyway, the chapter has ended and the next one will soon arrive! Will Merlin finally be freed? What will happen? WIll Uther find out about his son's plan? You'll have to stick around just a little longer... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.

**AN**: (any and all mistakes are completely my own!). I want to thank all those that left me a review! You guys rocked my world. They are what keep me writing the chapter so fast so here it is: chapter 7. I hope you'll like it!

**- For the Love of Camelot -**

**Chapter 7**

Uther could feel the tremble of his hands, he could feel the anger boiling inside his chest. His lips were pressed together and his hands were balled into fists, the skin on his knuckles having turned white because of the force he used. Daniel's words were not pleasing, not pleasing at all.

He had expected Arthur to find out about his servant, but not this soon. Uther hadn't gotten his answers yet, the sorcerer being so stubborn not to reveal anything! The thought alone made him feel furious. Uther knew he needed to act swiftly, however, and his gaze locked with that of Daniel's.

The King leaned forward, his hands resting on the cold wood of the long table stretching out before him. At the other side stood Daniel, looking almost frightened as he watched his King, but Uther didn't care. This was partially his fault after all. He had gotten one task: making sure Arthur wouldn't find Merlin. Daniel had failed him.

"Assemble fifteen guards," Uther scowled, his teeth clenched together as he spoke.

"Guards, my Lord?" Daniel's voice shook slightly. He already stood at the opposite side of the Council Chamber, but it was clear that if he could, he would make the distance between him and Uther even larger.

"Yes," Uther never liked being questioned about his decisions, "Knights are loyal to my son and Arthur is capable of winning them over to his side. I won't risk a mutiny because of one filthy sorcerer."

Daniel quickly nodded his head, swallowing heavily. "Yes, my Lord." He turned around and hurried out of the chamber, the heavy wooden doors falling shut behind him with a loud thud that seemed to echo through the halls.

Uther let himself slide back into his seat. He didn't like the situation at all. His hand lashed out, a goblet filled with wine smacking onto the floor. A large red stain covered the stones of the floor now, but there was no one who came to clean it. Uther was alone and this gave him the perfect opportunity to think. He couldn't just stop Arthur from saving his servant, no, he needed a plan. One that could not fail. He needed to show who was still King in this Kingdom and so Arthur couldn't be allowed to help Merlin.

After all, that warlock was their only chance of defeating Morgause.

-o-o-

Like Morgana had said, she and Arthur found Gwaine and Lancelot waiting on them at the back of the castle. They stood hidden in the shadows, but as soon as they saw Arthur and Morgana approaching, they stepped into the brigh sunlight. The two Knights were heavily armed as if they were going to a battlefield, but they should expect nothing less. Two swords hang from each their belts, daggers being hidden in places where they could easily be pulled in case of emergency and Lancelot even carried bow and arrows.

"I see you brought the weapons," Morgana said, sounding pleased.

Both Lancelot and Gwaine pulled out the spare sword from the belt around their waist. They extended the weapon for Morgana and Arthur to take it and both did so. Arthur, however, could only watch with astonishment as Morgana secured the sword at her side.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. He knew exactly what she was planning, but he couldn't allow it. She was not only the King's ward, she was a _woman_. She couldn't carry a sword or be allowed to fight.

"I said I was coming with you," Morgana smiled dangerously, "and I am planning on fighting as well."

"But-" Arthur wanted to protest, but Morgana didn't allow it.

"We have no time for this, Arthur," she almost snapped,having turned serious again, "and besides, haven't I proven myself to be trustworthy with a sword?"

Arthur couldn't help but think back to all the times Morgana had shown skills in fighting. Then again, she had been taught how to defend herself by her father before he had died and when she had come to the Royal Court, she had continued to practice. Not the passed few years, but still, she had some talent for it.

Arthur only nodded and Morgana immediately started walking away from the castle. It was clear that she knew where she was going, but all that Arthur could think of was that he had no idea what to expect. For all he knew there might be a dozen guards. Merlin might be too heavily guarded for them to even reach him. They had power, sure, but three Knights and one Lady wasn't that much power.

"Merlin," Arthur said, calling back Morgana's attention, "how well is he guarded?"

Morgana didn't stop walking, but in stead found them a small path through the dense part of the forest. All that they could see now were the hundreds of trees stretching out before them and sunlight barely made it through to the surface of the earth. Morgana didn't even look behind her to answer the Prince's question. "Three guards is what I saw," she answered, "one torturer."

"We can take them," Lancelot said, sounding sure of his words.

Arthur too felt a little more at ease now. He didn't want to kill anyone, not now that Camelot was on the verge of a war. There would be enough loss of men in the future. The Prince only sighed, however. Not once had he known a rescue to go down smoothly. Lives were always lost.

They walked for a while until the forest grew less dense again. Arthur could feel the sunlight on his face, but he couldn't enjoy it. He was too focused on the view before him. They had reached a ruin, white and old stones laying scattered before them. Arthur had always thought he knew Camelot rather well, but never before had he seen this place _or_ had he heard of it.

"Where are we?" he heard himself ask. He hadn't truly meant to say the words out loud, but he was simply mesmerized by the sight.

"Have you never heard of the stories?" It was Gwaine who spoke. His hand reached for the hilt of his sword and drew it out of his belt, a sharp sound filling the air.

"What stories?" Arthur asked.

"They say this place is haunted," Gwaine explained, looking at the Prince, "that a long time ago, hundreds of people were murdered here and that their spirits still wander this place. People claim to have heard their screams."

"It were their screams they heard obviously," Lancelot remarked, he as well having pulled out his sword. "Uther must have used this place before," he examined his surroundings with care, "who knows how many people have been tortured here before."

Arthur swallowed heavily. This was a side of his father that he had never wanted to know, a side that he had refused to know. "Where is he?" he asked, turning his attention to Morgana, "where is Merlin?"

"Come on," Morgana simply said, "I'll show you."

-o-o-

It became more and more difficult to breathe. Merlin tried, he tried so hard to remain calm, to tell himself that not all was lost. TIme passed, however, and nothing changed. His arms were growing so very cold, his wrists still tied together above his head. He should be grateful that he was feeling the rope cutting his skin less, but all that this meant, was that days had passed already.

Those days had once been filled with hope, Merlin had been certain someone would come for him, but all that he now felt was lost and empty. Hope had been all that he had left, but even that was gone now. All that he wanted now was this pain to end. The pain in his chest, the cuts in his skin, the bruises and burn markes. None of them were healing, the torturer made certain of that.

A long and low sigh escaped his lips. It was becoming more difficult to stay alert, to stay awake and Merlin wanted darkness to consume him, he wanted to feel some peace at last, but as he closed his eyes, a rough hand grabbed his chin and lifted up his head.

"Stay awake," the torturer demanded. His fingers pressed deep into Merlin's skin, his nails scratching his cheeks.

All that Merlin could do was suck in a deep breath. He needed to prepare himself for what would happen next, he needed to try and block out all the current pain and he needed to focus on controling his magic. But even that was beyong his abilities now. If only his magic could help him, could break him free or even numb all the pain he was experiencing, but none of that happened.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" the torturer asked. He lifted his free hand, a shining dagger resting in the palm of it. The fire of the torches played on the edge of the blade and Merlin could clearly see the sharpness of the weapin.

"I..." Merlin licked his lower lip. He was so thirsty that it had become nearly impossible to speak. "I don't know...anything about..." he coughed and Merlin tasted salty blood in his mouth, "about her."

The torturer lowered his hand holding the dagger again and his other hand holding onto Merlin's face released pressure. The sorcerer's head fell forward and Merlin could see the skin of his stomach, he could see the multiple wounds and the dried blood. He could also see the dagger pressing against his skin.

"Don't know..." he repeated, wishing he could tell the torturer what he wanted to know, "anything."

The pressure of the dagger against his skin enlarged and it tore the skin apart with a burning sensation. All that followed was an agonizing feeling. Merlin didn't scream, though. He had stopped screaming a while ago. He held his breath, however, and a soft whimper escaped his lips none the less. Every muscle in his body tensed, which didn't help with the pain, but Merlin couldn't help but do otherwise. He went standing on the very edge of his toes, his back arched and his body pulling away from the dagger.

The torturer only made another cut in his flesh, this time a longer one, a deeper one. Merlin closed his eyes, feeling tears well up and he wasn't ashamed to let them roll down his cheeks. He barely even noticed that he was crying. Only one thought filled his mind: _pain_. Always pain, everywhere and never ending.

As the tension in his body grew, as grew the magic and Merlin's eyes flew open. He breathed in sharply as the magic released itself. The flames of the fire grew wilde for a long second and the guards stepped aside, startled by the outburst of the fire, but Merlin couldn't care less. Even the ceiling collapsing on top of him would bring relief.

If only he just _died_!

"Your magic can't save you," the torturer said, his voice nearly a growl.

Merlin, still gasping for breath, closed his eyes again as he could feel his body relax. He felt how the torturer moved away from him, but the young sorcerer knew that meant nothing. He would be left in peace for no more than five seconds and so he counted them in his head, forcing himself to think about nothing else but the numbers.

_One_. Merlin felt how his breathing slowed down.

_Two_. Another tear rolled down his cheek.

_Three_. If only he could just sleep.

_Four_. The numbness of his hands and arms were spreading to his shoulders.

_Five_. A slow sensation of calmness, of forgetting and remembering at the same time.

It ended with an overwhelming pain in his stomach, but never did he scream or yell. He pressed his teeth together, his lips becoming nothing more than two thin lines as he locked gazes with the torturer. Merlin refused to look away, wanting the other man to see his pain, his agony.

More pain.

The torturer was rubbing salt into his new open wound, making it burn.

More salt.

It was becoming too much and for the first time in hours, Merlin screamed. He screamed his lungs out, his hands and arms restling to break free, but of course, Merlin knew, that he would not be able to free himself. He had tried so a million times already and all that happened, was more pain, more scratching his skin or causing small burnmarks because of the tight rope.

And then something happened, something Merlin thought he dreamed, but hoped was real. He hadn't slept in nearly three days and so he couldn't possible be dreaming. This was true, this was actually happening.

The door of the room had flown open and three men and a woman barged in, swords drawn and shock on their faces. Their gazes looked around, but all rested on Merlin when they saw him. The young sorcerer couldn't believe it, he refused to believe it. This was a figment of his imagination. This was the lack of rest and sleep and food. This wasn't _real_.

He closed his eyes and swallowed heavily, knowing that when he would look again, they would be gone. And so he did, but nothing had changed. Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot and Morgana still stood before him.

**AN: Another chapter is done! They made it! Arthur and the rest of the gang made it! All that they have to do now, is release Merlin and take him somewhere safe. But will it all go down so smoothly? You'll have to wait on the next chapter!**

**I hope you liked it! (And I hope I didn't put Merlin through too much...but I need him in a lot of pain and lot of agony...)**

**Thanks for having read this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.

**AN**: (any and all mistakes are completely my own!) Thanks to all those that read the previous chapter, that reviewed it and that made it a favorite! You guys are awesome and I'm so glad this story is liked this much.

But I won't start rambling now, because here it the next chapter! Enjoy!

**- For the Love of Camelot -**

**Chapter 8**

No one was certain what to do next. All that they saw, was Merlin covered in blood, wounds and bruises. He did not look good at all. Arthur was the first one to move, the first one to break free of his shock. His sword still lay firmly in his hands and he lifted the top of it, directing it at the torturer who still stood very close to Merlin.

"Step aside," Arthur ordered through his teeth. He wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment, but it was nothing positive. Anger, hatred, fury and disbelief. Arthur hadn't even known he could feel all those things at the same time, but it was clearly audiable in his voice.

The torturer didn't seem to make any movement and all that he did was look at the knights and Morgana standing before him. "I have orders from the King," he spoke eventually, a tremble in his voice.

"And now I am ordering you," Arthur's voice was louder this time, stronger, "to step aside now."

Morgana, who stood beside Arthur, walked forward then, not paying the torturer any attention. She walked straight passed him, her sword finding its way back into the belt around her waist, and she moved towards Merlin. Her hand meeting the rough skin of his face and her gaze locked with his.

"We're here," she assured him, seeing how Merlin was looking at her with surprise in his eyes, "Merlin, can you hear me?"

"We have to cut him down," Lancelot spoke. He as well moved forward, but this time, the torturer blocked him. "You heard the Prince," Lancelot simply said, not afraid of this man, "you will no longer hurt Merlin."

The torturer's gaze shifted from Lancelot to Arthur and the man seemed to understand that he was outnumbered. After all, there were only three other guards present and they weren't a match for the Crown Prince, two well-trained Knights and the King's ward who everyone knew could fight rather well for a woman.

"Good choice," Lancelot only said. He moved to stand next to Morgana, seeing how her eyes were filled with nothing else but concern, even her anger had momentarily vanished. Placing his sword back into the belt around his waist, he pulled out a small dagger and lifted it so that he could cut down Merlin, releasing his hands from the rope that had clearly been holding him up for days already.

"Make sure he doesn't fall down," Lancelot warned Morgana and as soon as the rope tore apart by the sharp blade, the young servant fell to the ground, Morgana barely being able to prevent him from falling. Lancelot quickly moved his arm around Merlin's chest and supported most of his weight and Morgana helped the Knight lay down Merlin whose eyes had closed now.

"Merlin?" Morgana gently placed his head in her lap as she sat down next to the fragile looking servant, making sure she could clearly see his face, see any reaction he could have "Merlin, wake up."

His eyes fluttered open, short breaths escaping his lips. Lancelot turned around, seeing how Gwaine and Arthur were still looking at the guards and torturer, making sure they wouldn't decide to do something stupid. "Arthur?" Lancelot stepped towards the Prince, clearly not enjoying the idea of leaving Merlin's side, "he's not looking very good."

Arthur didn't hesitate and hurried towards Morgana and Merlin. He kneeled down and only now did he seem to see how truly awful he looked. Arthur had seen tortured men before, he had seen their wounds, their broken spirit, but this was different. There was a lack of life in Merlin's still opened eyes as if his soul had been ripped out.

He slowly moved closer towards him. "We are going to get you out," Arthur told his servant whose gaze slowly moved to meet his.

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice was hollow, almost empty as if every breath he took could be his last, "you came."

"Of course I came," Arthur whispered. He could feel Morgana's concerned look, but he ignored her for the moment. "Everything will be alright." He forced himself to smile, but he knew it wasn't very convincing. It surprised him, though, when he saw Merlin return the smile softly. It seemed his spirit might not yet be broken.

Arthur took hold of Merlin's shoulder then, needing him to stand up if they wanted to get out of here, but he immediately regretted his actions as Merlin cried softly, surpressing his urge to scream. "I'm sorry," the Prince quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry."

"I'll..." Merlin swallowed heavily, "I'll manage."

Lancelot came to help Arthur and together, the two men slowly hoisted Merlin back onto his feet. Both Knights needed to support him, but at least they had gotten him to stand and he didn't seem to be falling down again. Arthur even admired Merlin for withstanding all this because the Prince could feel the tension in his shoulders, he could feel the way he was pushing down the pain that was seering through his entire body.

"We have to walk up the stairs," Lancelot said, knowing that the hardest part was still to come.

"Go on," Gwaine ordered the three guards and torturer, "go up and don't even think about trying something." The four men would have run out of this torture-chamber if they could, but in stead they simply left silently, only when reaching the stairs did they hurry to get out of here.

"Morgause," Merlin said as he slowly walked forward with Arthur's and Lancelot's help, "Camelot." Even uttering the two small words caused him to breathe uncontrolled.

"She is getting close," Arthur explained, knowing what Merlin wanted to know, "she hasn't attacked yet, but word has reached us that her army is only two days away from the city."

Merlin only nodded and when they reached the base of the stairs, they all looked up. Arthur heard Merlin sigh heavily, but he seemed determined to make it to the top. When he lifted his right foot to ascend the first step, however, his knees gave in, and his body fell to the ground for just a short moment. Lancelot and Arthur had a firm grip on him, though, and were quick enough to hold him upwards.

"It's okay," Arthur assured him, looking Merlin into his eyes, "we'll make it."

"I'm tired, Arthur," Merlin admitted. He closed his eyes for a second, appearing to already be drifting off into a sleep, but Arthur quickly shook him awake again. All that the Prince saw, was an apologetic glance and he hated it. Merlin shouldn't be the one apologizing! The young sorcerer tried again and this time, he succeeded. It seemed to take them hours, but eventually they reached the top of the stairs, feeling the strong sunlight fall upon their faces.

They weren't alone, however, and Arthur felt his heart sink in his chest. Before them, at least fiteen guards stood, all heavily armed and swords and shields lifted. The guards stood assembled in a straight line and before them stood Uther, a stern gaze in his eyes and barely any emotion on his face. Arthur felt how Merlin seemed to move backwards a little, but Arthur didn't let go of him. All that the Prince did, was look at his father and for the first time, he seemed to see a tyrant, an old and cruel man.

"Let him go," Uther said in a strangely soft voice.

Arthur pressed his lips together, needing to hold down all of his curses. Now wasn't the time to yell at his father since it wouldn't do Merlin any good. The young man needed a physician, he needed Gaius to take care of his wounds before any of them would become too infected.

"That's an order," Uther spoke when he saw that Arthur's wasn't planning on obeying him.

"What you did was wrong," Arthur heard himself say. In the corner of his eye, he saw how Morgana moved to stand directly next to him. This wasn't the first time she stood up against her King, but it certainly was the first time that she raised her sword against him. Uther didn't seem to pay her any attention, however. "You know it is wrong," Arthur said.

"It is necessary," Uther simply commented.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Arthur patiently waited on his father to answer him, but he knew he wasn't going to like it or believe it. "Why did you hide him and pretend you didn't know about any of this?" He looked at his servant, at his wounds and blood. The Prince swallowed heavily and returned his gaze towards his father.

"You wouldn't have understood," Uther explained, "you're not King yet, Arthur, you don't know what it takes. Our Kingdom is being threatened, doesn't that concern you?"

"Of course it does," Arthur scoffed, not believing that his father would even think that of him, "but this isn't the solution. You tortured an innocent man for days."

"He's not innocent," Uther snapped.

"He has done nothing wrong!" It was the first time that Morgana spoke and her voice was strong, almost challenging.

Uther's gaze fell upon her and he slowly shook his head. "You have all disappointed me," he said, letting his gaze slide from Morgana to Lancelot, then to Gwaine only to look at his son once more. He seemed to be completely ignoring Merlin and it only angered the Prince. It seemed the King was afraid to face the consequences of his actions, to face the hurt and anger he had caused.

"You become irrational when it comes to magic," Arthur said accusingly, "you become blinded for all else that makes a man good. Merlin is not evil and yet you punish him as if he is a mass murderer."

"Magic can't be trusted, Arthur," Uther became red in the face, clearly not liking the disrespectful way his son had spoken to him, the insubordination that was playing out before him, "you are too young to understand this."

In the distance, a loud bell could be heard and everyone turned to the sound, though only Uther and Arthur knew what it meant. They quickly turned to look each other in the eyes, but it seemed they weren't ready on giving in yet.

"What does that mean?" Gwaine asked.

"Camelot is under attack," Arthur answered calmy, "and neither the King or Prince is present to lead the men into battle, to defend the Kingdom."

"This is his plan," Uther seemed almost delighted as if he had figured out something no one else could see, "don't you see, Arthur, this is what magic wants, what _he_ wants. It seperates us, magic wants to pull us apart. We should stand together and fight, but in stead-"

"_No_," Arthur didn't allow his father to finish his sentence, "it is you who has caused all this. Merlin won't die at your hand," Arthur swore to this, "not as long as I live."

"Very well," Uther sighed, swallowing heavily, turning to look at the guards standing behind him, "kill those Knights," he ordered the men, "capture that sorcerer, but do _not_ kill my son or the Lady Morgana."

Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was all without cause, this was madness! "Stop this," Arthur nearly begged of his father, "it's pointless!"

"We need him!" Uther yelled, looking at his son as if he were a stranger to him. "That boy is our only chance of defeating the witch Morgause!" He looked at his guards for just a brief second, communicating to them that his order still stands, and then he started to walk. The guards didn't seem to move yet, however, and Uther couldn't control his anger anymore. "I said kill them," he yelled, "now!"

Every guard standing before Arthur and the rest, raised their sword and the Prince could already feel a desperation inside of him. They were outnumbered. Four against fifteen. It simply wouldn't be a fair battle and Arthur wished he could do something about it. The guards, their swords firmly in their hands, ran forward, however, ready to attack and there was no doubt in their movements.

Gwaine and Morgana were the first ones to fight, the sound of metal hitting metal filling the air, but Morgana was at a clear advantage. The guards didn't want to kill her, they didn't even want to hurt her and so Morgana easily disarmed two guards. Gwaine was in trouble, however, having been cornered by four guards.

Arthur couldn't run to his rescue, not even Lancelot could, as the rest of the guards were closing in on them now. Merlin slowly pulled himself free from Lancelot's and Arthur's grasp and stumbled back, nearly falling down as he was stilling feeling weak, but he was able to find his balance just in time.

"Stop," Merlin's voice was nothing more than a whisper. He simply didn't have the strength to talk any louder. He despretaly watched how Arthur and Lancelot had drawn out their swords as well now, fighting bravely for his sake. It was clear, however, that they were losing, that any moment now, one of the guards would strike down Gwaine or Lancelot. That any moment now, Arthur and Morgana would be captured.

"_Stop_." Merlin could feel his hands shake, he could feel an unknown force work his way up his chest and throat. The panic was taking control again, the fear and stress. He simply couldn't handle it anymore. "STOP!" His eyes flashed golden and everyone around him actually stopped moving. They simply couldn't anymore, but their eyes quickly found Merlin who stood rather weakly in the midst of it all. It seemed he could fall down any moment now as his knees almost gave in, but the young sorcerer sucked in a deep breathe and forced himself to maintain control. "Stop," he repeated and his gaze found Arthur, looking at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" the Prince demanded to know.

"I can _feel _her," Merlin admitted. He pressed his lips together and swallowed heavily. The magic inside of him moved, it twisted and pulled at him. He couldn't control it as it lashed out of him, as if trying to escape from him, and Merlin tried to use it in his advantage. "She's close," he said, closing his eyes now, "Morgause is near Camelot, her army breaking into the castle as we speak, but she remains at a distant."

"Merlin," it was Morgana who spoke now, her voice pleading, "stop, please. You're not strong enough."

"I told you he is evil," Uther, who also seemed unable to move, had his gaze fixed on the sorcerer standing in the middle. "He is working with her."

Merlin ignored the King, his eyes still closed and the magic inside of him was becoming too strong. The link he had established with Morgause disappeared and Merlin could no longer hold down all the power inside of him. His eyes opened, flashing gold and the air above them became very dark suddenly.

"I can't..." Merlin lifted his hands, looking at them intently and watching them shake, "I can't control it. I can't control myself."

"Focus, Merlin," Morgana begged of him, "you have to focus."

Merlin sighed heavily, locking gazes with the Prince. "I'm sorry," he sighed. Merlin's eyes flashed golden once last time and the air above him became a dark grey, almost black. Rain started pouring down and when thunder echoed through the forest, Merlin found himself surrounded by clouds, thick, black clouds. Wind was all he could hear and before he realised what was happening, he could feel his body being pulled in every direction. It was hurtful, but it was also nothing compared to what he had lived through the last three days.

The blackness of the clouds become all that he could see. Arthur disappeared from his vision, the guards, Lancelot, Gwaine and Uther. The last thing he heard was Morgana calling out his name, but Merlin couldn't answer her even though he wanted to. He didn't know what was happening, but it certainly wasn't anything good. And then it all became too much for him. His body could no longer control the magic, it could no longer manage it and it seemed to shut down and Merlin closed his eyes, feeling himself drift off into a deep sleep, not knowing if he would ever wake up again.

**AN: Another chapter is done. I hope it was enjoyed because I really wanted this chapter to have it all. Hope that this might already be a happy ending. Fear for what might happen to Arthur and the rest. Hatred towards Uther for screwing up everything and sadness for Merlin who doesn't seem very good at the moment. I needed him in a lot of pain, I needed him tortured for days so that I could have his magic out of control.**

**But what will happen next? I write it all as soon as possible and you'll find out quickly! Why you ask? Because my exams are done and I feel like a free person again :)**

**Thanks for having read this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.

**AN**: (any and all mistakes are completely my own!) All those reviews! Thank you SO much for them!

The last chapter ended in a rather evil cliff hanger, but hopefully, this chapter will bring some relief. I skipped some time (not much), but don't worry, I will still have a part that focuses on the relationship between Arthur and Uther after what happened to Merlin. This chapter is shorter, but then again, I don't think I have ever updated this story so quickly. The next chapter will arrive somewhere in the beginning of next week unless I find the inspiration suddenly to write another chapter this quickly!

To _Merlingirl_: your review for chapter 8 made me laugh so much! My brother was sitting next to me and he was giving me a funny eye. It was rather embarresing, but still...you made my day :)

To _HanaSolo_: I am glad that you have found the inspiration for your own story and I have one thing to advice you: post it! There are never enough fics out into the world and I for one would love to read what you have come up with!

I can only hope you'll enjoy it!

**- For the Love of Camelot -**

**Chapter 9**

Arthur felt helpless, he felt completely and utterly helpless. The sword resting in the palm of his hand felt heavy as if he could drop it any moment now, but Arthur refused to give in to the fatigue, the stress and horror of all that was surrounding him. As another man attacked him, the Prince spun around, the sharp edge of his sword cutting through the flesh of his attacker, leaving him gasping for air. It wouldn't be a pleasant death, Arthur knew, but then again, no death was ever pleasant.

"Arthur," Leon's voice called out, "behind you!"

Arthur immediately looked behind, seeing how one of the enemies was trying to sneak up behind him to attack him with brute force. Arthur quickly dove down, avoiding the stab of a long knife. Rolling over his back, the Prince jumped back onto his feet and struck the man down, hitting him in the back.

"We have to get to the Council Chamber," Arthur yelled, simply hoping that as many of his men could hear him, "we have to defend this castle!" The Prince hurried away from another attacker. He wanted to fight, he wanted to kill those that had already killed so many of his friends, but Arthur needed to keep his head cool. He was the Crown Prince and it is his duty to lead these men. If he were to lose himself in this madness, then there chances of winning this war would be reduced from one to zero.

"You heard the Prince," it was Lancelot who called out this time, "fall back! Return to the Council Chamber!"

Arthur, seeing how their way out of this hallway was blocked, realized that getting out of this part of the castle would prove to be more difficult than anticipated. The Prince looked around, absorbing every detail around him. He watched his Knights fight bravely amongst the already so many dead. Their attackers, the army of Morgause, had them surrounded, their weapons sharper than any weapons Arthur had seen in his life. Their power greater than any man the Prince had ever fought in combat.

These men were human, that much Arthur knew, but they were different. They fought with all of their heart, with all of their soul and they did not give in, not even when death threatened them. They were fighting till their end and Arthur's men were growing tired. As each hour passed, more terrain was lost and more men were lost while Morgause's army seemed to succeed in everything they tried.

Arthur turned back to face their exits of the hallway again. They had two choices; go right or go left. It didn't matter much. The hallways was filled with at least twenty men of Morgause's side and only 8 Knights were fighting anymore, 4 having already found their doom.

Arthur didn't know what he could do anymore. No matter what decision he made, it always ended in bloodshed, in deaths that he could have avoided. Staying here wasn't an option, however, and the Prince needed to think of a plan, but his mind came up empty. He simply didn't have time to come with a plan as he was attacked again by two enemies this time, thirsty for the Prince's blood, thirsty for anyone's blood.

-o-o-

Morgause smiled as she witnessed the fire before her, the fire that seemed to consume the stones of the castle before her. She stood a safe distance away from the inner city of Camelot, knowing that she would have to go there soon now. Her men were killing the people of Camelot, they were killing the Knights and guards and soon, news would reach her of the death of the Crown Prince. She had ordered them to kill Arthur and once that would be done, she would enter the castle only to make the final kill: Uther.

Even thinking his name made her feel enraged, but the prospect of getting to kill him sent shivers down her spine in delight. She had long been looking forward to this moment and it seemed that after years, she would finally get what she longed for.

Morgause could sense someone approaching and she turned on her heels, watching how one of her men hurried towards her. The sleeves of his jacket was covered in blood, a long cut visible on his right cheek. The man didn't seem tired, however, if anything, it seemed he was still bursting with life.

"What is it?" Morgause demanded to know.

The man kneeled before her, his head bowed in respect. "We have entered the castle," he spoke, a little out of breath, "the Prince and his Knights are still fighting, but many have already fallen. We have them cornered."

"And Uther?" Morgause could feel an itch control her hands as if she could already feel herself killing the King she hated so much.

"Word has it that the King has retreated to the Council Chamber," the man explained, "he is heavily guarded and we haven't been able to reach that part of the castle."

"All in time," Morgause smiled, "everything is working out wonderful."

The man lifted his head, a smile covering his own lips.

"Go back," Morgause ordered him, "send word to me when our forces have reached the Council Chamber. That is when I will come."

"Yes, my Lady," the man said obediently and he stood up again, immediately turning back and heading for the castle again, leaving behind a very pleased Morgause who could feel that everything was heading for her way. Whoever had sabotaged her earlier plans of destroying Camelot, whoever had been protecting Arthur and the King, it seemed that person was out of the picture.

No one could save the city now, Morgause thought, no one could prevent her from killing all that Uther held dear.

-o-o-

Arthur ran like he had never ran before. Every muscle in his body ached, every breath he took caused a stinging pain in his chest, but never did he stop. Behind him, the footsteps of his Knights echoed through the hallways, the noise deafening. As Arthur was about the make a left turn into another hallway, he saw how a group of enemies had penetrated that part of the castle.

The Prince came to a quick stop, feeling his blood race through his veins.

"Arthur?" Gwaine asked, nearly bumping into the Prince. Only then did he see what had caused Arthur to come to a halt.

"That's the way to the Council Chamber," Lancelot remarked.

"I know," Arthur sighed. He clenched his fingers around the hilt of his sword, turning his head so that he could see all 6 men who were still with him. The Prince took in a deep breath, refusing to let himself give in to the desperation that was trying to gain control of his thoughts.

"What are we going to do?" Leon asked.

For a short moment, a silence hung between them and then Arthur smiled faintly, lifting his sword and gazing each of his men into their eyes. Lancelot looked ragged, his tunic ripped and blood dripping down his upper arm. Gwaine had one large bruise covering the left part of his face and Leon was having trouble breathing as he had received several blows to his chest. There were other Knights as well, all looking like they could use some rest, but Arthur knew they wouldn't be sleeping or resting for at least the next few days.

"For the love of Camelot," Arthur said, his voice strong and confident.

The Knights all nodded, lifting their swords. "For the love of Camelot," they all yelled in unison and together, they stormed forward, attacking their enemies with all that they had left.

-o-o-

There was blood everywhere. Morgause could smell it, she could feel it, but it did nothing to her. The dead that lay scattered across the city, all belonging to people that had died defending their homes. Morgause had not wanted their blood, she had merely asked them to let her army pass through, to have a clean pathway towards the castle.

The citizens had refused and so Morgause had not had any other choice. Many had died, men, women, even children had lost their lives, but it all served a cause. Morgause wouldn't let them die in vain. Once Uther would be gone, once the throne would be hers, she would not have so many people executed. Under her reign, the land would prosper and magic would once again flourish in all of its glory.

Morgause entered the castle then, hearing shouts and screams in the distance. She heard the echoing for metal against metal and all that she could hope for, was that soon, Arthur would fall. Once he would be dead, the spirit of the Knights serving him would be crushed. She had wanted to wait until the Prince was dead, but her impatience had gotten the better of her.

A group of 5 men passed her, all bowing in respect when they saw Morgause had arrived.

"My Lady," one of the men said, "the castle is nearly ours."

Morgause exhaled sharply, a smile filling her face. "Good," was all she said.

"The King is still in the Council Chambers, but we are very close," the same man said, "the Prince is trying to get through, but he is growing weak, being exhausted, and his men are with few."

"Kill Arthur," Morgause repeated her order, "I want his head at my feet."

"Yes, my Lady," the man said and he left again with the other men.

Morgause turned around, away from the castle. She could see the whole city of Camelot from this spot and she could see it burn. Chaos was surrounding her, but none of that mattered to her. She simply closed her eyes and focused. She let her magic control her for just one second, but as she sensed around her, she felt nothing.

There was no one around her that posed as a threat to her. The one defending Camelot in the past was truly gone. The city was hers and soon, the castle would be hers as well. All was going well.

**AN: That does not look good for Camelot, does it? It looks good for Morgause who is clearly winning the war, but what does it all mean? What will happen to Arthur? What will happen to Uther who is hiding away in the Council Chamber? And where is Merlin because it is obvious that he is very much needed right now! I am very aware that this chapter has ended in another cliffhanger, but I just have a gift for writing them (perhaps not a gift, but I do enjoy writing them!).  
**

**Anyway, thanks for having read this chapter! I will update as soon as possible!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.

**AN**: (any and all mistakes are completely my own!) Alright; change of plans.I said in the beginning of this story that all this is taking place during season 2, but of course, some things aren't right. For instance, I have Gwaine in this story and he didn't show up until season 3. I just couldn't leave him out of it because I love the character so much. Also, the Dragon isn't imprisoned in this story and Morgana has never been poisoned by Merlin either (which is obvious because otherwise, she wouldn't have run to Merlin's rescue). I'm sorry if this is all confusing, but I had my reasons (as stated above). The most important one was that I didn't want to have Morgana evil, but I wanted Morgause as the big evil.

I hope this all makes sense...

To _sesshouluver_: when you reviewed chapter 8, I got this creepy feeling that you might have actually been inside of my mind. You'll found out in a minute why I thought this because part of your idea will play out in this chapter... :)

**- For the Love of Camelot -**

**Chapter 10**

Black.

White.

Silence followed by a soft ringing that he couldn't quite place.

Merlin didn't know where he was, or even what he was or what exactly was happening to him. All that he could feel was a strange sense of being weightless, as if he was tumbling through the sky without end. Sometimes he saw nothing, only darkness and emptiness and then he was suddenly surrounded by light that was all consuming. It frightened Merlin at times, but nothing hurt, not even felt sore. It was a sensation he thought he would have experienced again.

This was nothing like he had ever seen before, felt before or heard beofre, but as time passed, he no longer felt scared or alone. He felt...nothing at all really. He could only marvel at the scenery, at the darkness that he found so soothing and the light that seemed to fill him with energy.

And then it all changed. He suddenly felt heavy and out of control, feeling himself fall down, but there was no ground beneath him. He fell and kept on falling for what could have been hours, maybe even days. Merlin's heart raced inside his chest, his hands trembled and his legs kicked out in despair as he tried to stop himself from reaching the ground that was bound to appear at some point.

_Merlin..._

The young sorcerer saw the hard ground doom up beneath him and he squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that there was nothing he could do. He was falling towards his end, his death. The moment his body hit the ground, however, sending a shock through his entire body, Merlin could feel the air change around him, but he didn't die. He didn't even feel pain. Everything around him changed. The smell, the sounds and noises, even the ground underneath him.

"Merlin," a low and growling voice said in a demanding tone.

Merlin slowly opened his eyes, having no idea what to expect. He had lived through the strangest dream and he still wasn't sure if he was actually awake now. He needed some time to adjust to his new surroundings, the light above him that hurt his eyes.

"That took you long enough," the growling voice spoke again, but this time, it seemed more amused than annoyed.

Merlin slowly turned his head towards the voice, but he didn't find a man. The Dragon sat before him rather relaxed, but his golden eyes were with was an emotion he rarely showed, but the Dragon smiled then, revealing his sharp teeth. His gaze locked onto Merlin, watching him meticulously.

"I thought you were never going to wake up," the Dragon spoke in a matter-of-fact-way.

Merlin could only agree with him, but he remained silent. Only now did he realize that he was laying on a rather comfortable spot with moss and grass beneath him. The sky above him was a filthy grey one and the smell of smoke surrounded them even though he saw that he was surrounded by trees. Merlin couldn't help but think that the forest was on fire. He slowly lifted his hands before his eyesn suddenly, and he saw that they were surprisingly steady. There was no tremble and they weren't even covered with blood.

"What happened?" Merlin's voice was hoarse, his throat aching as he spoke. Slowly, he pushed himself upwards, but he could still feel the weakness in his arms. He didn't have much strength, but that wasn't what concerned him. His shirt was torn open, his skin exposed, but there weren't any wounds left. There were, however, at least a dozen small and thin scars clearly visible and they were _everywhere_. On his chest, on his arms, even on his hands now that Merlin took a closer look at them.

"I did not have much time," the Dragon almost seemed to apologize, his gaze locking with Merlin's, "you were dying because of your wounds, because of the magic that was spinning out of control."

"You healed me," Merlin understood now. He looked back at the scars on his chest and stomach and the tip of his finger traced the ugly, pink skin. It was all still very sore, but at least the pain had become bearable.

"Like I said," the Dragon repeated, looking at the many scars as well, "I did not have much time."

"You saved me," Merlin looked up to see the Dragon smile faintly, "thank you."

Merlin bended his knees and pushed himself to stand up. It was strange to feel that he still had strength in his legs, to feel every muscle working and stretching, but it was a good sense of strange. He had never thought that he would be able to walk again after all the torture he had endured. But here he stood. Tears tried to flood his eyes, tears of joy that he was still alive, but another thought invaded his mind.

The smoke. It wasn't coming from the forest.

"Camelot," Merlin exhaled slowly as he was starting to feel dizzy. He had just stood up too quickly, he told himself, and the moment would soon pass. He turned to where he knew the city of Camelot was located. Even though he was standing in the middle of a forest, he could see the large plume of smoke lifting up towards the sky. The city was burning and Merlin didn't even know if Arthur was still alive. Would Morgana be? Lancelot or Gwaine? Would Gwen be alright and Gaius?

"The witch Morgause has attacked," the Dragon explained, looking towards the city as well, "Camelot is falling." His voice was cold, almost distant. It was clear that he cared little for the city and the lives that lived there.

It angered the young sorcerer, but he said nothing about it. "I have to help." He could feel panic spread through his entire body, a tension that took hold of his every muscle. He stepped forward and instantly, he lost his balance and fell down to the soft ground again, a soft thud audible.

"You are still weak, Merlin," the Dragon warned him, "the torture has taken a toll on your body. You need rest."

"I don't have time," Merlin snapped, already pushing himself up again so that he could sit on his knees. The annoyance of his weakness was getting too much for the young sorcerer because all that he wanted, was to get to Camelot, to get to his friends he knew where in danger. They could already be dead and here he sat, doing nothing!

"Why are you running towards the King that has done this to you?" the Dragon asked, honest curiosity in his voice as he watched Merlin sit on the ground, staring before him.

"I'm not running to Uther," Merlin was not a hateful person, but right now, he didn't want to be faced with the King. The young sorcerer couldn't even begin to imagine how he would feel, what he would do. "Arthur is there," Merlin pointed his finger towards Camelot, "everyone I know is there and I have to help them."

"Oh, yes," the Dragon grinned, suddenly remembering something that he obviously found entertaining, "the Prince knows, does he not?"

Merlin pressed his lips together. It was true. Arthur knew the truth about him, he knew about his magic and still he had come to his rescue. They had all come to his rescue. For a long time, Merlin had feared the moment when Arthur would discover it all, but it seemed the Prince had been at terms with it. He hadn't appeared scared or angry. All that Merlin remembered was the pity in Arthur's eyes as he had seen Merlin's wounds, his blood.

Merlin closed his eyes, forcing back all the memories of pain. He swallowed heavily and forced himself to speak with a strong voice. "Arthur saved me from Uther," he said, "I have to help him." He again stood up and this time, he was determined not to fall down again. He couldn't afford to waste any more time. Turning his back towards where Camelot lay, he sighed heavily. The walk back to there would take him days and Merlin knew that by the time he would arrive, it would be too late.

"The storm," he said suddenly, looking straight into the eyes of the Dragon, "the clouds and the magic. That was you." It wasn't a question, more a statement.

"Not all of it," the Dragon explained, "you were losing control and the storm was all yours. It was your way of directing your magic to somewhere you wouldn't hurt anyone. The clouds surrounding you, however, that was me."

"If you brought me here, then you can send me back," Merlin spun around, immediately regretting it. His vision became blurry for a second, but the young sorcerer blinked and forced himself to stay focused. His hand reached for his temple and he waited a long second until the pain subdued. He watched how the city burned, how the smoke was growing darker with every second that passed. "Use your magic and send me to Camelot."

"And what will you do?" the Dragon asked almost mockingly. "You are not strong, young warlock, you need rest and proper food."

"There isn't any time!" Merlin yelled. He looked over his shoulder and watched how the Dragon sighed heavily his warm breath surrounding Merlin instantly.

"I saved you this time," the Dragon straightened its mighty body, "I will not do it again."

"I have to do this," Merlin said softly. He wasn't going to let this matter go and he knew that he could still force the Dragon to help him, but there was a little voice in the back of his head that he feared. Was he even strong enough to use magic again? What if he still couldn't control it?

The Dragon looked into Merlin's eyes, he really _looked_, but all that he could see was determination. For a long second, a silence hoovered between them, but eventually, the Dragon gave in. "Very well," he said, "I will send you back."

"Thank you," Merlin could only say and he turned back towards the city. A sadness filled him because he knew that what he would find, wouldn't be something he could like. People were suffering over there, they were dying and Merlin, not knowing with certainty that he could even help them, knew he had to go them. He might feel tired, sore and hungry, but this was his duty. It had been the Dragon's word: his destiny was to protect to Arthur and with him, Camelot. Merlin wasn't going to turn his back on him now, not after everything the Prince had done for him.

**AN: Another chapter is done. I had so much fun writing this scene between Merlin and the Dragon. I hope this was satisfying because now you know Merlin seems fine. But how strong is he really? I mean...he did got tortured for three days! That can't have been a trip to paradise. But what will happen now? You'll find out soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.

**AN**: (any and all mistakes are completely my own!) I feel like I am on a rol here. I don't think I have ever updated a story this fast, but I really don't mind. As long as the chapters are coming to me, I'll write them as quickly as I can so that you guys can read them. As always, I hope this story is liked and I hope I didn't write too many errors.

**- For the Love of Camelot -**

**Chapter 11**

Arthur's sword cut clean through the flesh of his oponent. Blood dripped over the cold metal and the enemy turned into nothing more than a body when he died, his eyes wide and filled with shock and pain. Arthur couldn't even bring himself to feel bad about it which in turn, made him feel bad about that. This was war, however, and if he didn't kill them, they would kill him. It was a fairly easy logic.

"Arthur!" Lancelot's voice yelled. He pointed his red-stained sword towards the exit of the hallway. There was no one to stop them anymore, no enemies that were trying to keep them inside this hall, but the floor lay scattered with lifeless bodies, both enemies as Knights and guards of Camelot.

"Let's go!" Arthur called out, his voice hoarse. Fatigue was getting the better of him, but he refused to give in. They were so close to the Council Chamber, to where the King was and they couldn't give up now. Arthur hurried forward, knowing that his men would follow him. He looked back at the massacre that had taken place in this hallway. At least a dozen men lay at his feet, their eyes wide and empty.

"We have to keep moving," Gwaine spoke, standing directly behind the Prince, "Arthur, come on."

Arthur nodded and then turned away from the horror. Running out of the hallway, they reached a balcony that gave them a view onto a large and empty chamber stretching out beneath them. Arthur bended forward over the balustrade to make sure that there was no one down there, but he only saw stones and another dozen dead men.

And then he heard it for the first time. _Footsteps._ Heavy footsteps echoing through the large chamber as someone was passing them, but Arthur didn't let himself be fooled to think that the sound was coming from beneath him. He quickly looked up to the other side of the chamber, to the balcony opposite of them. A hooded figure walked there, his cloak waving behind him, never revealing the edges of his body.

"Who is that?" Leon asked as he squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at the stranger.

"_It can't be_," Arthur breathed. He pushed himself away from the balustrade and ran down the small patchway across the chamber, his hand never leaving the railing. It seemed he needed to steady himself as he was trying to catch his breath. Arthur looked across the chamber again, only seeing the hooded figure stroll by and the Prince knew he would never be able to reach the person in time.

He came to a halt and grabbed the edge of the balustrade firmly, leaning forward again. He called out. "Merlin!" The figure never stopped walking, however, it didn't even hesitate, but it turned his head for nothing more than a second and from underneath the hood, Arthur could clearly see the brightest set of blue eyes. They were eyes he recognized everywhere.

"Merlin!" he called out again. Joy filled the Prince, relief and happiness, but as he watched his young servant ignore him, he felt a strange sting in his chest. He couldn't understand why Merlin would ignore him, why he would walk straight past him, not uttering a word. He couldn't help but think that Merlin blamed him, that it was his fault that he had gotten tortured. Arthur quickly shook those thoughts away. He knew Merlin better than that.

"Did you see him?" Arthur asked, turning on his heels to face the men that were looking at him doubtfully, "tell me you saw him."

"Arthur," it was Lancelot who spoke, "that could have been anyone."

"It was him," Arthur refused to believe it had been anyone else but Merlin. He closed his eyes for a second and then turned to look at the balcony opposite of the chamber again, only this time it was empty. There was no one there and Arthur quickly searched the floor beneath him, needing to see Merlin again, wanting to know if it had been truly him.

"We have to get to your father, Sire," Leon said, a sadness in his voice, "he is still the King and we need to protect him."

Arthur lifted his hands towards his face and pressed his fingers against his tired eyes. For a second, he only saw darnkess, but he welcomed it. He needed a moment of silence, of peace after all the men he just killed, all the men that he watched as they had died. He inhaled sharply and then swallowed heavily, dropping his hands next to his body and opening his eyes. Leon was right. Uther was still King and he was needed now more than ever. Camelot was falling and Arthur couldn't let himself be sidetracked by anything else but his duties.

"Let's go," he sighed.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.

Again, the echoing and Arthur couldn't help but spun around on his heels, his gaze immediately finding the origin of the sound. Now beneath them, the same hooded figure walked. It was Merlin, Arthur told himself, he had seen his eyes. It had to be Merlin! Arthur let his gaze slide towards Lancelot who stood next to him and then he turned to look at his left where Gwaine stood. "I have to know," he simply said. He pushed himself away from the railing and started running again, quickly reaching a small set of stairs that would lead him downstairs where the hooded man was.

Where Merlin was.

-o-o-

_Some time before._

The Dragon's magic had worked instantly and Merlin still faintly remembered how it all felt when he had been transported the first time. He could see the dark clouds surrounding them again, but this time, they created more of a wind. Merlin needed to close his eyes in order to protect them and just as he felt like he could fall down, when he felt like his knees would give in any moment now, it all disappeared.

He no longer stood surrounded by tall and ancient trees, but he stood in an abandoned street. The houses were dark and there wasn't a soul around. It was wrong, Merlin could feel it in every cell of his body. _This_ was wrong. There should be people here, children playing and teasing stray cats.

In the distance, cries erupted, screams filling the air. Merlin swallowed heavily, but he didn't move yet. The edges of his vision were still rather blurry and he granted his body a moment to recover from the strong magic. That was of course, if it was the Dragon's magic that was causing him to feel disorientated. He soon felt relief, however, when his senses were become more sharp again.

He started walking then. Every muscle in his body screamed at him to turn around, to walk away from the fire, but Merlin continued to walk, never a hesitant step, never doubt in his movements. He turned into another small street and on the ground lay a dark blue cloak that had clearly been lost while someone had been running. Merlin picked it up, noticing how there wasn't any blood on it. He quickly put it on, not wanting Morgause's men to see him or recognize him and he placed the hood of the cloak all the way over his head.

He walked slowly, never rushing, never running, not even when he saw some of Morgause's men nearby. Never did he panick or even start to breathe faster. He simply couldn't afford it as he needed to save all of his energy for what he would find inside the castle. He reached it rather smoothly, but then again, most of Morgause's men were inside the castle. This had been their goal after all: taking hold of the castle.

Now, Merlin's heart did race inside his chest. His hands started trembling when he heard someone approach and he did hide in small chambers and in niches where no one could see him. He ran through hallways and he hurried across corridors. That was how he reached the top of a chamber that lead him onto a balcony. With his hood still in place, he walked across it, knowing that no one could see his face. Morgause would never be able to recognize him.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice called out.

Merlin's breath was caught inside his chest as he heard his name being called out. He didn't stop walking, however, not having the time or the courage to look at Arthur, certainly not in the way he looked now. Merlin was fully aware of how pale he looked, how dark, purply circles ran underneath his eyes and how little scars covered almost all of his skin. He did, however, turn his head instinctivly. He needed to see if Arthur was truly alright and what he saw filled him with delight. Not only did he see Arthur, but saw Lancelot, Gwaine and even Leon. They were all okay.

He looked straight ahead again, exhaling slowly. It seemed he had found new courage to do this, he still had a reason to fight. His friends were still alive and Merlin would do anything within his power to make sure that they remained alive.

"Merlin!" Arthur called out again, but this time, Merlin didn't turn to look at him. He simply turned away from the balcony and headed for the small and steep stairs that would lead him downstairs to the chamber. He soon found himself standing in the middle of four high, stone walls. There were no windows, no painting. There was absolutely nothing, except for heavy wooden doors that stood wide open.

Merlin could hear how Arthur and the rest of his men were coming down from the stairs as well now, but he ignored them. Lifting his hands, he pushed back the hood that had been covering his face up until now. He sighed deeply, but he knew what his next move was and that it wouldn't be easy to do.

"Morgause!" he called out and he waited patiently until the blonde witch showed up, standing before the opened doors, her gaze filled with curiosity and anger. It was clear that she had not been expecting this, but it was even more clear that she was shocked to find Merlin standing there.

"I am here," Merlin simply said, "to defend Camelot."

The edge of Morgause's mouth turned up, filling her face with a soft and mean grin. Her eyes stood brilliant, her blond hair laying loosely over her shoulders and in her left hand, she held a sword, one that was now aimed at Merlin even though they stood so far away from each other.

"Merlin," Morgause simply said, "what a surprise."

Merlin did not look away from her, he did not break their gaze. And there they stood, looking at each other as they were about to fight. It would be an unpredictable battle, Merlin knew, for he still didn't trust his magic. He still didn't know how strong he really was.

**AN: Ooooh...exiting! I was actually imaginig while I wrote this ending, that Arthur and his gang stood behind Merlin (a safe distance away) and they were all going like: 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'. Of course, that won't happen. Trust me, I am not going to make this a comedy. This is suspenful, though, isn't it and yet, I leave this chapter in again...a cliffhanger. So sue me! Look on the bright side. I am not evil and I actually don't like cliffhangers myself when I read them. They do encourage me, however, to write the next chapter as soon as possible so that you guys don't have to wait for too long. Isn't that nice of me?**

**Thanks for having read this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.

**Beta:** Thank you so much, Nicicia, for all the help that you have given me!

**AN**: (any and all mistakes are completely my own!) It happened, I'm sorry, but I hit a writer's block. I know it isn't an excuse for this late update, but I didn't just want to post a bad chapter. In stead, I let the story rest for a few days and then I came up with this. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

**- For the Love of Camelot -**

**Chapter 12**

For all Morgana knew, an earthquake could have taken place in Camelot. The ground trembled beneath her feet, and as she found her balance again by grabbing the edge of the long table stretching out before her, she let her gaze slide across the Council Chamber.

Never before had she seen so many frightened faces. She saw young men, who couldn't be older than 14, who clearly didn't know how to behave in times like these. She saw women holding their small children close, and she saw older people who had come here in the hopes of finding some kind of sanctuary, a shelter. Most of them were of common descent, but there were Knights here as well, who were wounded and no longer in any condition to fight. Morgana's eyes shifted to where Gwen was bandaging an arm of a wounded guard, while ordering another young servant girl to look after a wounded Knight.

Morgana could only admire her servant girl. Gwen never let panic take a hold of her, and even now, while Camelot was on the verge of falling, she still managed to keep the place running. Then her eyes fell upon the one man she despised now more than ever. Uther was busy giving instructions to four Knights, but Morgana marched over to him anyway.

"There is no more water left," she said curtly, her voice hard as she addressed her King, "there is no more food, and we can't get out of here."

Uther closed his eyes for no more than a second, as he slowly breathed out, and turned to look Morgana straight in the eyes. "Everything is under control, Morgana," he almost seemed to be telling her off, "the people of Camelot understand that I, as their King, am doing everything I can to stop this attack."

"Oh, yes," Morgana rolled her eyes, "I can really see that the people feel safe." She turned to look back to all the frightened faces. "If you hadn't tortured-"

"Not another word about the sorcerer!" Uther barked, and the people inside the Council Chamber all turned to look at their King and his ward.

"He might have been our only chance," Morgana wasn't afraid to stand up to the King, certainly not after everything that had happened. Besides, Morgana thought, amused, the King couldn't do anything to her, not while there were so many witnesses to see his cruelty.

The walls of the castle shook, dust fell down and the windows cracked underneath the pressure. It was clear that the castle was on the verge of breaking down, but they had nowhere else to go. Morgana could feel her heart race inside her chest. They needed to do something, anything!

Suddenly, the heavy wooden doors of the chamber flew open, but no enemies entered. Four guards and three Knights came running in, heading straight to their King.

"My Lord," it was Knight Lyonell who spoke, "Morgause and her men are retreating from these corridors."

"Why?" Uther could only ask, his eyes nothing more than two thin lines.

"We don't know," Lyonell admitted to his King, "all we know is that your son has not been here since this morning."

"Then find him," Uther ordered. For the first time in hours, honest panic could be seen in Uther's eyes. He and Arthur might have separated on bad terms, but Uther was still his father. The King turned away from the Knight, and watched how Morgana had already picked up a sword that normally belonged to a Knight, who was now wounded. Uther opened his mouth to say something, but the Lady was quicker, having spun around to look the King straight in the eyes.

"I am going as well," she spoke, her eyes wide as she refused to let anyone change her mind, "Arthur might be in trouble and we can use all the help available."

"You will not go out there," Uther hissed, "I forbid it!"

"I do not listen to you," Morgana's gaze found Gaius standing a few yards away. The physician had been occupied with cleaning out a deep cut of one of the guards, but he was now looking at the King and his ward. Everyone's eyes were still fixed on them. "Not after what you did to Merlin," she added.

Gaius instantly left the guard and came walking towards them, but Morgana didn't look at him. She kept on gazing into Uther's eyes, a dark grin on her face.

"Tell him," she told the King, "tell Gaius what you did to his ward."

"Morgana," Gaius' voice was soft, "what are you talking about?"

Morgana's eyes barely met Gaius', but immediately, she turned back to look at the man she hated so much at this moment. No one had told the physician about what had happened to Merlin, there simply hadn't been time since Camelot had been under an attack by Morgause, but now that had changed. They were still under attack, of course, but Gaius deserved to know the truth, and Morgana thought Uther should be the one telling him.

The walls shook once more, and a little boy hiding away with his mother started to cry.

"We have to do something," Morgana quickly said, turning away from the King and facing the Knights, "so let's do something." She walked passed them and, without having to look back, she knew they were following her.

Walking through the abandoned halls of the castle felt strange, but she never stopped, not once. That was, until she heard Arthur. "Merlin!" he called out. Morgana stopped dead in her tracks. It couldn't be. Why would Arthur be calling out to Merlin? The young sorcerer wasn't even here.

The Knights behind her had come to a stop as well, only Knight Lyonell stepped forward to stand next to Morgana. "Isn't Merlin the Prince's servant?" Lyonell asked. Once again, Morgana could hear Arthur calling out to Merlin in the distance. She didn't hesitate anymore, she ran forward to where she knew the sound had come from, no longer caring whether the Knights were following her or not. She needed to know if Arthur was truly calling out to Merlin.

-o-o-

"What about Merlin?" Gaius knew he shouldn't be addressing the King in this manner, but the mere thought Uther might have something to do with Merlin's disappearance sent cold shivers down his back. "Do you know where he is?"

Uther swallowed heavily, but he remained looking into Gaius' eyes. They had been friends for years, but lately, that friendship had endured a lot of stress. Uther knew that Gaius still blamed him for what the Witchfinder had done to him.

"He is alive," the King simply said, "Merlin lives."

"Where is he?" Gaius asked again. He took a step towards Uther, and behind him, he could hear light footsteps approaching. He glanced back, and saw Gwen coming to stand beside him. She too, like so many others, had been worried about Merlin.

"I don't know," Uther told them, "I don't know where Merlin is."

"But you know what happened to him," Gaius said, certain that his words were the truth. He could almost feel Uther's discomfort whenever talking about the young servant boy, but he wasn't going to let this matter go. Merlin was like a son to him, and he wanted to know what happened to him.

"He is a _sorcerer_," Uther nearly spit out the words, "I should have had him hanged."

Gaius felt like every colour was being drained from his face, like every thought he had at this very moment had become numb. Only one word echoed through his mind: Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. Uther knew the truth, and the old physician could only guess what that meant.

"He lives," Gaius' voice had become nothing more than a hard whisper, "you said Merlin lives. What did you do to him?"

"Didn't you hear me, Gaius?" Uther's eyes become nothing more than two thin lines. "He has magic. He has betrayed his Kingdom and his King. He refused to help me in defeating the witch Morgause-" He suddenly pressed his lips together, realizing that he had almost said too much. He could see in Gaius' shocked eyes, however, that he had figured it out already.

"You tortured him," Gaius exclaimed. He could hear Gwen's soft whimper as she learned the truth as well, but she said nothing. Only tears escaped the corners of her eyes. "Merlin is a good boy," Gaius nearly yelled, "and you have no idea what he has done for you and your son!"

"What does that mean?" Uther demanded to know.

Gaius only shook his head in disappointment. "You have always been my friend," he simply said, "even after what Aredian did to me. I have served you loyally and so has Merlin. I cannot forgive you for this."

He turned away from his King, unable to look at him any longer. Gwen followed his example and together, they walked away from Uther, finally knowing the truth.

Several worries still filled Gaius' mind, however, because 'Merlin lives' did not mean he was alright. He had been tortured and Gaius could only wish that he could see the young boy right now. He needed to see him if only to make sure that he was truly, still alive.

**AN: I'm sorry, I had to leave the chapter there. Does it make me a nice person again when I tell you that the next chapter will have Merlin, Morgause and Arthur in it? I didn't want to start writing their confrontation in this chapter. I did, however, feel like I needed a scene between Uther and Morgana and one between Uther and Gaius. I hope it was satisfying.**

**I will post the next chapter as soon as possible! Thanks for having read this!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.**

**Beta:** Thank you, Nicicia, for all your help. I really don't know what I would do without you!

**AN**: (any and all mistakes are completely my own!) I really tried to make this chapter as good as possible. After all, this is the moment I have built to: the battle between Merlin and Morgause. I hope it won't disappoint!

**- For the Love of Camelot -**

**Chapter 13**

Morgause's eyes spoke nothing but fierceness. She was clearly not intimated by Merlin's presence, if anything, she seemed more determined than ever that she could claim victory in this battle.

Merlin knew what she saw after all: a scarred young man, who looked completely exhausted. Merlin was tired, still feeling the effects of the Dragon's magic, but he refused to already feel beaten in this battle.

For what seemed to the longest second, Merlin and Morgause looked into each other's eyes. Her brown eyes seemed so very dark when gazing into his own blue pools, which had a faint shade of golden in them. It was yet another sign that magic was everlastingly present in Merlin's body no matter what he suffered through. It was a stronger part of him than Morgause's owns magic would ever be a part of her.

It seemed Morgause no longer wanted to postpone the inevitable. Her small hand rose in one smooth movement, her fingers closing just before she turned the palm of her hand towards Merlin. Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, but her words sounded hard and malicious. Instantly, her magic took form, and it moved towards Merlin like a sound wave that spread throughout the entire chamber.

Merlin could only feel how both his arms lifted in reflex. He took a step back, and he felt how the magic burst from his chest towards the tips of his fingers the moment before leaving his body. He didn't even need to speak an incantation; his instincts were kicking in, wanting to protect not only himself, but everyone standing behind him as well.

As the magic wave cast by Morgause came within striking distance, a large, blue shield appeared before Merlin. It stretched out like a rubber; elastic and adaptive to Morgause's magic.

Merlin wanted to turn around to watch Arthur's reaction, but there were many reasons why he didn't do so. First of all, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to see the Prince's reaction. Arthur hadn't seen him actively perform magic, the time in the forest hadn't been entirely Merlin's doing, so to Merlin that didn't really count. Secondly, Morgause was demanding all his attention at the moment.

As the wave finally hit Merlin's shield, it produced a loud, and almost deafening sound, which echoed dangerously through the walls of the chamber, making several people groan in pain and they quickly covered their ears with their hands. Unfortunately, Merlin had no time to protect himself in such a manner.

Morgause's eyes became nothing more than two thin lines. It was clear that she hadn't expected this, and Merlin knew he needed to use this moment in his advantage. He felt a cold shiver run down his back; he could feel a slight tremble in his hands. The magic inside him grew stronger with every second that passed, and Merlin closed his eyes briefly.

"_Laysesso_," Merlin growled, surprised by the strength in his own voice. As he looked at Morgause, he could feel how his eyes change colour, how the tremble in his hands disappeared. For just a moment, all he could feel was pure magic. Everything else seemed to have become nothing more than a numb sensation.

His magic, unlike Morgause's, could not be seen, not in the form of a sound wave or a change in the air. It simply hit Morgause as though someone possessing massive strength pushed her aside, and sending her flying backwards. It was not enough; Merlin was fully aware of that fact. He would need to become even stronger to defeat her and he was instantly proven right.

Morgause, having just fallen down, immediately pushed herself up from the ground. As she stretched her legs, growing tall again, she brought up her hand, pointing it to where Merlin stood. There was a hint of hysteria in her voice as she spoke. "_Draï sthrie_!"

This time, her magic was not aimed for all who stood before her, but directed straight towards Merlin. The young sorcerer could only let himself fall down, his knees hitting the stone beneath him roughly.

It shouldn't be like this, but Merlin could feel the pain stretch all the way up to his stomach, making him feel slightly nauseated. Morgause's magic didn't hit him, however, but instead, smashed into one of the Knights who had stood almost directly behind him.

Merlin barely dared looking away from Morgause, and from in the corner of his eye, he could see a man fall down, his eyes wide and filled with shock.

A silence followed, only broken when Arthur's voice cried out.

"You killed him," Arthur yelled, "you killed Bedivere!"

Merlin turned his head to see Arthur clearly for the first time in days. He could see every emotion so recognizably in his eyes. The anger, the hatred, and the unmistakable sorrow.

Merlin couldn't begin to imagine how many of his men the Prince had lost, how many of his friends. Arthur, turned away from Bedivere, and moved to walk towards Merlin, who was kneeling on the ground.

"No," Merlin yelled, looking directly into the Prince's eyes, "don't come any closer!"

Merlin wanted to stand up again as he looked up at Morgause, who was wearing a cold smile.

He wanted to lift his knee, but each time he tried, his balance failed him, and he almost fell forward. He could hardly breathe, which made staying focused on his objective very troublesome. The edges of his vision became blurry, and he felt the energy leaving his body. The Dragon had been right; Merlin was not ready yet to use magic in this capacity.

"You do not look so well, Merlin," Morgause mocked. She lifted her hand once more, this time not even anticipating a counter attack by Merlin. She spoke the words of the Ancient Language with determination in her voice, her eyes turning an intense golden colour, and her skin seemed to radiate some kind of red light.

Morgause took a step closer towards her enemy. "_Vrosthra struÿ_."

Every muscle in Merlin's body tensed, awaiting that final blow, yet the young sorcerer refused to give up and simply lay down to be defeated. There was too much at stake for him to simply give up . Not only was his own life was in danger, but every other life in Camelot, including everyone Merlin cared for. Morgause could not be allowed to win this.

He closed his eyes for what couldn't have been longer than a second, but for all Merlin knew, time could have been slowed down. The magic inside him boiled, stretching, and reaching, in a desperate search for a solution. His magic was leaving his body, taking all his remaining energy with it, and leaving Merlin drained and exhausted.

Merlin screamed, he yelled for as long as he had air. His eyes flew open, the only colour visible being gold, and he looked, truly _looked_ at Morgause. He saw her astonishment, her surprise, but he could somehow not comprehend it. He saw Arthur call out to him. He saw Morgana entering the chamber, absorbing every detail of the scene playing out before her. But none of it made any sense to him.

Merlin could see Morgause's men recoiling, desperate to step away from the sorcerer that clearly had no control over his powers. Morgause was hesitating as she wanted to use magic of her own. She seemed to be incapable of moving, and her astonishment changed into fear and bewilderment. Apparently, she no longer knew what to do.

The young sorcerer, still screaming, lifted both his arms, stretching them out and allowing the magic inside of him to control his body. Energy burst from his burning fingertips, and the walls of the chamber came crumbling down, stones disintegrating and becoming nothing more than dust.

Finally, Merlin seemed to be regaining some control. Bringing his hands together, he pushed his magic forward and as his hands touched, a wave rippled through the air. The impact hit Morgause and her men almost instantly. The mere pulse of the magic knocked them unconscious, but Merlin's magic continued to grow in power. The wave became a ferocious squall, sending the unconscious Morgause and the others flying backwards, knocking them against the hard walls of the chamber. Every single one of them slid down, their eyes closed, and their limbs unmoving.

Merlin no longer had the fortitude to keep himself straight, and fell forward. He rolled onto his back, his breathing shallow and irregular. He felt his magic calm down inside of him, like weather settling after a heavy storm. Gazing ahead into the distance, not really focusing on anything, he could clearly see the dust swirling down, covering everything and everyone in a thin layer of the dry matter.

Then, after a long moment, the silence broke as footsteps began approaching the young sorcerer.

Merlin didn't even posses the strength to turn his head to see who was approaching him, but then again, he didn't need to see. He could recognize those steps anywhere. He swallowed heavily as Arthur came into sight.

"Merlin?" The Prince's voice was careful, as though he didn't know what he was supposed to do next. "Are you alright?"

Merlin closed his eyes, and tears escaped the corners of his eyes. He did not even know whether he was crying of happiness because everyone he loved was still alive, or because he could feel an all consuming pain taking hold of every muscle inside his body. Even his skin carried a burning sensation, and his scars were stinging tortuously.

No, Merlin thought, he was definitely not alright.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.

**Beta:** Thank you, Nicicia, for all your help! I really don't know what I would do without you!

**AN**: (any and all mistakes are completely my own!) I know it has been so long since I updated, but I didn't want to post a chapter I didn't feel happy about. I have been very busy with school lately and so I just took a break from this story. I think it helped because I know again where I want to take this story.

I hope you'll enjoy this!

**- For the Love of Camelot -**

**Chapter 14**

When he first felt Arthur's touch, Merlin flinched and pulled his arm away. He hadn't anticipated the sudden feeling of Arthur's hand on his arm and, his touch was painful to the young sorcerer. Everything was painful to him at this moment, even the rising of his chest with every shallow breath.

"Merlin," Arthur's voice was soft, "open your eyes."

"I'm tired," Merlin sighed. He tried to remember the last time when he had slept properly, but his mind came up empty. He considered it a miracle that he was even still awake after everything he had gone through.

"I know," Arthur's voice was closer now, "but you have to stay awake."

Slowly, Merlin opened his eyes. He expected to find Arthur hovering above him, but all that he saw was the stone ceiling. The Prince was kneeling beside him, but there was still quite a distance between them and Merlin didn't know what to think of that. Was Arthur afraid of him, or did he simply want to grant Merlin the space to breathe properly?

Merlin turned his head, and his gaze fell on the Prince, but he could read little in his eyes. All that the young sorcerer could see, was a tired young man that longed for some rest. It seemed Arthur he wasn't that much different from him then.

"I'll help you up," Arthur told him. Without waiting for Merlin's response, he immediately moved closer to his former servant. Hoisting his arm underneath Merlin's shoulder, he helped him stand, though the process was difficult as Merlin was an adult man and weighed more than he appeared at first glance.

Merlin could not find his balance as he rose back to his feet, and Arthur ended up having to carry his entire weight. Lancelot quickly came running to their help, and slowly, Merlin regained some strength in his legs as he placed his other arm around the Knight's shoulder. He still didn't feel strong enough, though, and the notion was backed up when he lost the feeling in his muscles.

"It's okay," Lancelot assured his friend, making sure that Merlin didn't fall down, "Arthur and I got you."

Merlin couldn't help but chuckle even though he did not know why. There wasn't anything funny about his situation, but it seemed he didn't have any other way of responding. He wanted to cry really, perhaps yell or curse about all that had happened recently, but instead...he just laughed, his eyes tearing up. The young sorcerer refused the let them run down freely. Not now, anyway, not now that there were so many people around, all looking at him with mesmerized gazes, as though they had never seen anything more extroadinary in their lives.

"You saved us." It was Morgana's voice who broke the long silence that hung in the chamber. She walked forward, a sword still firmly in her hand, and as she gazed at Merlin, she smiled. "I suppose we owe you a thanks," she continued to say when no one spoke. In one elegant movement, she placed her sword back into the belt around her waist. Her long, black plaid fell over her shoulder, but she made no effort to push it back.

"Gwen?" Merlin could only utter her name. It seemed he didn't even feel strong enough to form complete sentences. He did not care at this moment, though. All that he wanted to know was whether his friend was alright. He had not seen the young servant girl or Gaius in days, and his heart already pulled together painfully when thinking that perhaps they were hurt. The mere thought of their death made him feel nausious.

"She is alright," Morgana quickly explained, "_everyone_ is alright. Don't worry, Merlin."

The silence that hung in the chamber was suddenly broken by the echoing sound of heavy footsteps. Everyone inside the chamber gazed up, knowing that someone would be appearing on the balcony every moment now.

Only a few seconds later, Uther came into view. He was still fully dressed in his battle clothing, though it was clear he had not fought at all. He did not even seem tired. Uther let his gaze fall down, assessing everything that he could see below him, but he was immediately drawn towards his son.

Only now did Merlin look up. He already knew who he would find standing there, but he needed to actually see the King. He had not expected, however, to feel a sudden wave of sickness pass over him as he gazed into the eyes of the King who could only gaze back. This was the man that had tortured him for days and Merlin could feel anger and anxiety rise in his chest. He did not feel safe anymore.

At once, the young sorcerer pulled himself away from the support he received from Arthur and Lancelot. He stumbled back, but this time, he did not fall down. Merlin was surprised by his own refound strength that seemed to have found a source in his emotions.

"He won't hurt you," Arthur spoke loudly, his gaze shifting between Merlin and his father. "Look at me, Merlin, please."

Merlin's eyes were fixed on Uther, and it seemed the King couldn't pull his gaze away from the young servant boy either. For what could have been the longest moment in Merlin's life, they looked at each other, their eyes cold and distant.

Merlin swallowed heavily, not able to handle this properly. As each memory came flooding back to him, he could feel the pain that had always come along with it. He could feel the fire burning on his skin, the tearing of his own flesh as that torturer had cut him over and over again, and all that he wanted to do, was _run_. He did not want to be faced with this, not now. Not _yet_.

"Merlin." This time, it was Morgana who spoke. She had turned her back towards the King and only paid attention to her friend standing before her. Her gaze was filled with worry, but Merlin had no eye for it.

Deliberately, he lifted his hands, palms faced upwards. His gaze followed the trail of scars running over his pale skin until he noticed the tremble that never seemed to leave his hands. All he could see now were the scars and tremblings caused by Uther, and Merlin could only wonder how one man could account for so much pain, _his_ pain.

A bile rose in Merlin's throat, but he quickly swallowed it away.

"I can't," his voice was nothing more than a hard whisper. His eyes found those of Arthur. "I can't," he repeated, louder this time.

"Merlin," Arthur took a step closer towards him, but he quickly came to a halt when he noticed Merlin actually took a step away from him. "You're stronger than him."

For nothing more than a second, the Prince looked at his father. There was barely any emotion visible in his eyes and face. It only made Merlin want to get away from this. He could barely handle his own feelings, his own pain, he certainly couldn't handle witnessing all that was happening to Arthur at this moment.

"You're stronger," Arthur said again.

Merlin slowly shook his head in denial, and as he did so, tears finally escaped the corners of his eyes. He longed to see Gaius again, to see Gwen once more, but he couldn't, and it was clear to him now that he certainly couldn't face Uther.

Closing his eyes, Merlin balled his hands into fists.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," he whispered, not looking at the Prince. All that he could see was darkness and he welcomed it. Not seeing the wondering faces of everyone in this chamber felt like a liberation. He felt as if he could be free once more.

His eyes flashed golden as he opened them again, the magic inside of him taking shape, knowing by instinct what it was supposed to do. Before Merlin even realized what exactly had happened, he could feel a strong wind brush the skin on his face. It wasn't pleasant, but it didn't hurt either. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the disappointment in the eyes of Arthur, who was standing almost directly in front of him.

Instead, Merlin waited for the magic to disappear from the tips of his fingers, and all he could do was wonder where it would take him this time.

**AN: Anyone willing to take a guess where Merlin will go? What might happen next? You're free to do so! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.

**Beta:** All my gratitude goes to Nicicia. Thanks for all your help!

**AN**: (any and all mistakes are completely my own!) I know that it has been ages since I updated this story, but I do have an excuse and I am not afraid to use it. I had my four wisdom teeth pulled which was, for me, quite a painful experience. I couldn't eat for three days and even then it was still hard to get anything in my stomach. Now, everything has changed, however, and the pain and swelling is completely gone. That's why there is a new chapter. I wanted to post one as soon as possible.

This was what I came up with. I hope it will be enjoyed!

**- For the Love of Camelot -**

**Chapter 15**

Arthur gazed outside, and for a while his thoughts drifted away to nothing in particular. Then he remembered what Gwen's face had looked like the moment he had informed her that Merlin was gone...again. His thoughts drifted to Morgana. The image of her gaze penetrating Uther's with the hate and anger in her eyes, it would be something Arthur would never forget.

Gaius had seemed almost broken when he had heard the story of Merlin. The old physician's eyes had become brilliant with tears, but he had not cried. He had simply turned away from his King and the Prince and gone home. That had been two days ago.

Two days. Merlin had been gone for two days.

It didn't feel so long to Arthur, really. The event he remembered so vividly might as well have taken place only yesterday.

He sighed heavily, forcing himself to think about something other than Merlin, and his gaze moved to the square beneath him. It was filled with people, though everyone was moving rather slowly. Many people had been hurt in the battle after all, and many still remained in their houses. Uther might assure his people that Morgause was dead, that there was no longer a threat above their heads, but it seemed the people didn't trust their King just yet.

Two loud knocks on his door called Arthur's attention.

"Enter," he spoke loudly.

He turned away from his window to look at his door, waiting to see who would enter. It was Morgana, and Arthur instantly noticed how tired she looked. Then again, everyone in this castle looked exhausted. There was a lot of work that needed to be done, like rebuilding certain parts of this castle.

"Arthur," she smiled faintly as she closed the door behind her.

"You look well," Arthur complimented her.

It was a not a lie. Morgana might look exhausted, but she still carried some certain elegance. She wore a velvet green dress, her eyes shining brilliantly and her black hair was pulled into a braid. She moved her hands together before her stomach, her fingers intertwining and revealing that she somehow didn't feel completely comfortable.

"Is something wrong?" Arthur asked her.

"It's Merlin," Morgana sighed.

She took a step closer towards the Prince, her hands dropping back to the sides of her body.

"What about him?" Arthur felt himself frown. Last time Morgana had come to tell him something about Merlin, it had been to inform him that he was being tortured by the King.

"I'm worried," Morgana's voice was soft, "he didn't look well before he disappeared. What if he is hurt and alone?"

Arthur said nothing. He didn't know what he could say. He could chose words that might comfort Morgana, but the chances that they were true were rather small. What if Merlin was out there alone? What if he was hurt so badly that he couldn't take care of himself anymore? His magic might be powerful, but that didn't mean he could take care of himself.

Arthur's thoughts were racing right now.

"What are you thinking about?" Morgana asked carefully.

"I don't think Merlin will be alone," Arthur answered, knowing that this time, his words were the truth, "Merlin is strong and he knows his limits. He would want to go somewhere safe."

"That can be many places," Morgana alluded, not sure where Arthur was going with all this, "I'm sure Merlin would want to get as far away from here as possible."

"Exactly," Arthur found himself smiling, "and I know where he would go."

Morgana couldn't hide the surprise in her voice. "You do?"

-o-o-

Arthur had travelled throughout the night; not willing to rest before he would reach his destination. After all, his journey would have taken him hours, if not an entire day and night had he stopped to get some rest.

But there he stood, on top of the hill at the exact same spot where he had found himself standing on a long time ago. Only that time, Merlin had been at his side, together with Morgana and Gwen. Now he was alone, and the feeling was strange, as if something just wasn't right, something was missing.

Arthur started walking again, knowing that the end of his travels was near. It gave him strength, but it sent his heart racing as well. He could only wonder if he made the right conclusion. Would Merlin truly be here? Will this have been the place where he had gone?

Crossing a large and green field, he entered the small village of Ealdor. The people there knew him, but they did not greet him. They barely even made eye contact, as though somehow afraid.

Arthur swallowed heavily. He wasn't sure if the behaviour of the people here was a good or a bad sign, but he chose to ignore it, and instead, he headed straight to the home of Hunith. He could only hope she would welcome him. Arthur would understand if she told him to leave. Merlin was her son, after all, and protecting him would be her first priority. That was, of course, if Merlin was truly here.

Another thought struck him. What if he wasn't? What was Arthur supposed to do then? He would have to explain to Hunith why he came looking for her son here. She would have so many questions and none of the answers would please her.

When he almost reached the front door of the little house, he found Hunith already exiting. She carefully closed the door behind her and stepped towards the Prince. Arthur tried to read her eyes, but her expression was like always; a kind one.

"Hunith," Arthur greeted her when she stood before him.

"Hello, Arthur," she greeted him back, although without smiling. It was clear that she as well felt unsure of what to do. She crossed her arms before her chest, her gaze never unlocking with Arthur's.

"Where is he?"Arthur asked, taking another step towards Merlin's mother. He could touch her shoulder if he extended his arm, but he didn't. Hunith didn't seem all that friendly, and when he tried to read in her eyes what she was feeling or thinking, he could see her kindness change into a brief flash of pure disappointment.

"So he's here?" Arthur needed Hunith to actually say the words. He needed her to tell him that Merlin was all right.

She nodded, breaking her gaze away from the Prince for the first time. "He's sleeping," she explained, her voice soft.

"I need to see him." Arthur moved to the right, wanting to pass Hunith and walk towards the house, but the woman quickly blocked his way.

"No," her voice was surprisingly hard, but it instantly softened again, "not yet."

Arthur frowned. He needed more information. He couldn't understand why he couldn't see Merlin yet. He had so many questions and he was desperate for some answers. He wasn't used to being left in the dark since he was the Crown Prince of Camelot.

"It's the first time that he is actually sleeping in three days since he has arrived," Hunith sighed, "he needs his rest."

Arthur swallowed heavily. He could only begin to imagine how Hunith must feel at this moment, when knowing her son had been hurt so much, knowing what he had lived through.

"I'm really sorry," Arthur heard himself say.

"For what, exactly?" Hunith looked straight into the Prince's eyes again, "He hasn't told me anything."

"Let's go for a walk," Arthur offered, "then we can talk and I will tell you anything you want to know."

Hunith only nodded, but quickly glanced back towards her house in which Merlin lay sleeping. "We can't go far and long," she said, "I need to be here when he wakes up."

"Of course," Arthur agreed. He turned to the left and started to stroll away slowly while making sure that Hunith was following him. "What do you know?" he asked her.

Hunith took in a deep breath. "It was an ordinary day," she started to tell, "I was working in my little garden when suddenly, a force appeared. It looked like wind, but it was different. Merlin stood in the middle and he looked so frightened."

Arthur imagined how it must have looked like and it sent shivers down his spine.

"The people of Ealdor witnessed his magic, of course," Hunith's voice trembled as she spoke, "they've been avoiding me, my house. I was afraid someone had sent word to King Uther."

"He knows," Arthur interjected. He watched Hunith's eyes grow wide, but he quickly assured her. "I won't let my father hurt Merlin."

"I took Merlin inside, but he has barely spoken a word," Hunith sighed, "whenever he falls asleep, he wakes up either screaming or crying. He refuses to tell me anything."

"I am so sorry," Arthur whispered, having lost the strength in his voice.

"For what?" Hunith turned on her heels. She stood directly before the Prince and her eyes begged the Prince to tell her something more. It was clear she wanted as many answers as Arthur wanted himself.

"Camelot was under attack," Arthur tried to recall every detail, "when I came back to the city, Merlin was not there. It took me three days to realize..." He couldn't end his sentence as he saw the tears in Hunith's eyes.

"To realize what?" Hunith demanded to know.

"That my father had him," Arthur threw his gaze down, looking at his feet now. He closed his eyes before forcing himself to look at Merlin's mother again. "The King had discovered Merlin's magic and he had him tortured. It took me three days before realizing he needed my help."

"But you saved him?" A tear rolled over Hunith's cheek.

Arthur shook his head. "I wouldn't call it saving him," he said, "after everything he had gone through, I couldn't get him out of the dungeon. My father was waiting and Merlin disappeared. Camelot was under attack by a powerful sorceress. We were failing and hundreds of people had already died."

Arthur sucked in a deep breath. "After everything, your son came back. His wounds had become scars and his magic was... out of control. He saved us, Hunith, your son..." the Prince bit his lower lip, "He killed Morgause, the witch, but he was weak. For a moment I thought he was dead."

"Then what?" More tears rolled over Hunith's face.

"When Merlin saw my father," Arthur continued, "it was like he couldn't hold back his memories. He disappeared again and I knew that he wouldn't come back. I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing him again. I want to help him, so I came here. It seemed like the only place Merlin would want to be."

Hunith nodded, still silently crying. "You're not here to take him back to Camelot then," she asked, "to execute him?"

"Of course not," the mere thought shocked Arthur, "I am here to make sure that Merlin is alright, that he is safe."

"Then I will take you to him now," Hunith said, "I am sure he wants to talk to you."

Arthur smiled faintly, but only for a second. He had little reason to smile. His heart was racing inside his chest, and the prospect of seeing Merlin again made him feel slightly nervous. He wasn't sure what he could say or do. He didn't even know how he would look like.

Arthur followed Hunith back to her house, and did not hesitate to take even a single step. After all, he wanted, and needed, to see Merlin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.

**AN**: (any and all mistakes are completely my own!) It has been weeks since I posted a new chapter for this story... I can completely understand if no one cares for this story anymore, but I finally wrote this new chapter. I hope it will bring some answers.

**- For the Love of Camelot -**

**Chapter 16**

Gaius mindlessly gathered supplies. Herbs, potions, flasks, water, bandages. It all fit perfectly into his shoulder bag. This should occupy his mind, but the longer Gaius did this, the more time he had. Time spent thinking about Merlin. It had been days since he had seen him and even though Merlin had been gone longer before, for instance while hunting with Arthur, this time seemed to last forever.

He sighed heavily. He missed his talkative ward. There was always life in his chambers, but now they were so very empty and Gaius hated it. He picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder before two short knocks echoed through his chamber.

He turned towards the door. "Enter," he said. He expected a citizen to enter, perhaps someone who needed urgent medical attention. Since Morgause's attack, the city had been panicking and many had received wounds that now started to infect. Gaius had never before had so much work. And yet, his thoughts remained with Merlin with ever step he took.

It was Gwen. She looked tired, like everyone in Camelot. Much needed to be done after all and Gwen wasn't the kind of person that would sit around and do nothing. "Hello, Gaius," she smiled. Closing the door behind her, she walked towards the old physician and gave him a short hug. It hadn't been something she did before, but much had changed lately. "How are you?" she asked.

"I am good," Gaius told her, returning the hug. He smiled at her.

"Morgana asked for a sleeping draft," she said.

Gaius turned to a shelve where at least two dozen different flasks stood. He instantly picked out the smallest one which held a mauve-looking substance. He gave it to Gwen and watched how she sighed deeply.

"She is not sleeping well," Gwen explained, knowing that Gaius would want to know this, "I can't blame her. She is worried, we are all worried."

"Arthur will return," Gaius said reassuringly. He wasn't sure if he was reassuring Gwen or himself. Arthur had left three days ago and not a word had been heard from him since.

Gwen bit her lower lip. "And what about Merlin?" She had been shocked of course to find out that he was a sorcerer, but Gwen was the kind of person that knew where her loyalties lay. Merlin was her friend and she would support him no matter what.

Gaius gazed into her eyes, pondering over her question. And w_hat about Merlin?_ It was a question Gaius had started to dread. He had no answer to it. He didn't know if Merlin would return one day and how he would be. Last time Gaius had seen him, he had appeared broken and fragile. Camelot no longer seemed like his home. "He is strong," he said, knowing that those words were the truth, "Gwen, we must believe in him. He will find his way."

Gwen nodded, blinking away her tears. "I miss him," she told Gaius, smiling sadly, "he was always so happy, you know. Always chatting and laughing." She sighed. "He won't do that again I suppose."

"We don't know that," Gaius quickly said, "Arthur has gone to find him. Once Merlin knows that the Prince still cares for him, perhaps that will make him understand that we do not hate him. He might have magic, but he is still our friend."

"He can't return," Gwen's fingers clenched around the flask, anger in his voice now, "as long as Uther rules, Merlin can't come back. The King would have him executed immediately."

Gaius knew Gwen was right, but he also knew that Arthur would never allow it. Besides, everyone in Camelot knew what Merlin did the day Morgause attacked. They all understood they owed their lives to the young warlock. "All in time," Gaius finally said, "Merlin will return one day. We must believe that we will see him again."

Gwen smiled, her eyes shining brightly. "We will see him again," she spoke softly, "he's Merlin and he always finds his way back."

-o-o-

Arthur stepped inside the little house. He had been here only once before and he had forgotten how small everything was here. Living in the castle of Camelot had made Arthur blind to the poor condition some people lived in. Merlin had grown up here and yet, it seemed more of a home to him than Camelot was a home for Arthur.

The Prince stepped further inside, his gaze finally finding a fragile figure sleeping in a small bed. Merlin's eyes were closed, dark circles underneath them. His skin look gray and his body appeared more boney. He had lost weight, Arthur noted, but that didn't came as a surprise. Arthur looked back as Hunith closed the door. He was alone with Merlin now.

He sucked in a deep breath and moved towards his servant. An old, wooden chair stood next to the bed, without doubt the chair where Hunith had sat for hours, watching her son with care. Arthur sat, folding his hands in his lap. He watched how Merlin's lips twisted briefly and then his eyes opened ever so slowly.

"Arthur?" His voice was coarse, like sand lived in his throat. He coughed it away and pushed himself to sit up more straight. Only now did Arthur see the many scars that still covered his skin. The pink scars stood bright against his gray skin.

"Hello," Arthur said, his voice soft, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Merlin shook his head. "It's alright," he smiled faintly and for the first time in a long time, Arthur recognized his old, goofy servant. "I'm glad you're here."

Arthur's eyebrows rose. "You are?" He couldn't believe Merlin's words.

Merlin nodded. "I was worried about you," he told the Prince.

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle. "_You_ were worried about _me_?" He watched how Merlin nodded. "Well I am fine, Merlin," Arthur said after a short silence, "how are you feeling?"

Merlin shrugged. He coughed and Arthur instantly tensed. He leaned forward, his hand on Merlin's shoulder and he gazed into his eyes. "Do you need anything?" he asked, "Water? Something to eat perhaps?"

"_Arthur_," Merlin's smile had disappeared as he jerked his body away from the Prince, "I am alright."

Arthur let his hand drop back into his lap. There was something in Merlin's voice he couldn't quiet recognize. Was he afraid of the Prince? Did he fear him? That couldn't be it, Arthur thought. "Lay down," he ordered Merlin, "your mother will kick me out if I get you all worked up."

"Are you..." Merlin's eyes widened as if he made a stunning conclusion, "are you afraid of my mother?"

"It's all in the eyes," Arthur explained jokingly, "like her look could kill me in a second. She is very protective of you." He fell back into a silence when he realized that he was simply postponing the inevitable. He had fallen into a familiar pattern with Merlin of bickering and laughing while he should address the most important subject: what had happened all those days ago. "You saved us," he said softly, "you used magic and you saved us."

Merlin averted his eyes, like he felt ashamed suddenly. "I should have told you, Arthur," he said, tears forming in his eyes, "but I was afraid. I didn't know what you would do."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Arthur said, thinking of Merlin's words. What would he have done if Merlin had told him. Would he have gone mad with his servant? Locked him up in the dungeons to await his execution? Would he have assured him that it didn't matter because he knew Merlin had a kind heart? Arthur would never learn these answers. "I thought I lost you," he admitted, "that I would never see you again. I was worried, Merlin, because you are my friend and I would never hurt you."

Merlin forced himself not to cry. "You wouldn't have had a choice," he said grimly, "magic is forbidden and therefor you would have had me executed."

"No!" The mere thought made Arthur feel sick. "You saved us. My father had you tortured for days and still you saved us."

Tears now ran down Merlin's cheeks. "I couldn't stand around and do nothing," he said, "all my friends were in Camelot and Morgause would have killed you all." He closed his eyes and clenched his fingers into fists. He was clearly pushing back all the memories that were currently flooding his mind and Arthur wished he could do something to help him.

"But why?" Arthur found himself asking. "Why save us after everything we've put you through? My father tortured you, but you don't show hatred or anger-"

"I am angry," Merlin interrupted. His eyes fluttered open and Arthur couldn't believe that he could actually see the anger in his eyes. "I am angry at your father and I will never forgive him. That doesn't mean I am angry at the world."

"I didn't mean-" Arthur bit his tongue at that moment. He didn't want to say anything else that would upset Merlin. It was foolish of him to think that Merlin wouldn't be angry after all that he had gone through. "I'm sorry."

"As am I," Merlin sighed. "but I can't return."

Arthur nodded understandingly. "Everyone misses you," he said, "I have never seen Gaius so sad. And Gwen-"

"Stop it," Merlin said. He swallowed heavily. Arthur again, felt so stupid. It was like he was trying to make Merlin feel guilty. He should just shut up and walk away while Merlin wasn't angry with him yet. "I can't see them," Merlin continued to say, "they will all be disappointed."

"What?" Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why would they be disappointed? You saved them. If anything, they'll be so grateful and proud."

"I ran," Merlin said. He blinked away his tears now. "I ran away from them. I should have stayed, made sure everyone was alright, but I didn't. In stead I came here and-and-" Merlin gasped for breath and Arthur rushed forward, jumping from his seat and kneeling at Merlin's side. He pressed his hands onto Merlin's and gazed into his eyes.

"Relax," he said in a soothing voice, "breathe. In and out. In and out."

Merlin slowly regained control over his body. Despair filled his eyes, but this time, he didn't pull back. He allowed Arthur to stay close to him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Merlin," Arthur didn't know how he could make Merlin understand, "you have nothing to be sorry about." He pulled back his hands, but he never let his gaze wander away. He understood now that what he had failed to recognize before in Merlin's voice was guilt. Merlin felt guilty while he shouldn't. "Get some rest. We'll talk in the morning."

Merlin only nodded and let himself fall deeper into his pillow. His eyes closed and Arthur could see him fall into a deep sleep as his body relaxed and his breathing steadied. Arthur moved to sit on the chair again and he refused to leave Merlin's side. He sat with him the entire night, Hunith sitting with him, and together they watched Merlin, hoping that he would be alright.

-o-o-

When Merlin woke in the morning, he felt good. He didn't remember what he had dreamed about which was a first. The past few nights had all been about Uther torturing him, about how no one came for a very long time. He always ended up screaming and kicking, not knowing where he was until his mother would get him calm again.

But not this morning. As Merlin opened his eyes, he found everything quiet. Turning his head to the left, he found Arthur asleep in the chair next to his bed. His arms lay loosely in his lap and his head hung to the right. When the Prince would wake, he would feel sore everywhere. Soundlessly, Merlin pushed aside his blanket and got out of bed. He was desperate for fresh air and so he put on his favorite brown jacket (one his mother had fixed soon after he had arrived here in Ealdor) and slipped outside.

It was still dark and there was no movement at all. Everyone was still asleep and Merlin enjoyed the peace and quite that surrounded him. His head had always been filled with so many thoughts, his magic had been out of control for so long, but that had all changed now. Knowing that Arthur didn't hate him for his magic soothed Merlin and therefor his magic seemed to have calmed down.

"It's cold out here," the voice of his mother suddenly sounded, "you should get back inside."

Merlin turned his head so that he could see his mother walk up to him. Around her shoulders lay a scarf made of wool and her arms embraced her own chest. As she exhaled, her breath turned into a white cloud that instantly disappeared again. Merlin hadn't even realized it was almost freezing because he didn't feel cold at all.

"Is Arthur still sleeping?" Merlin simply asked.

Hunith nodded. "He told me everything that has happened," she said, her eyes sad. She stood next to her son now and her arm found its way across his arm. "_You_ should have told me."

"I know," Merlin sighed, casting down his gaze, "but I couldn't. You would have been furious with Arthur and he has done nothing wrong."

"He should have protected you," she said accusingly, disappointment in her voice.

"He did," Merlin stated, remembering the moment when he had finally appeared in that dungeon, "he came for me."

"From what he told me," Hunith's voice was very soft, almost a whisper, "you were tortured for days." Her finger traced one of the pink scars that crossed the back of his hand. "And you still saved Camelot." A large smile filled her face, one that made Merlin feel warm inside. "I am so very proud of you."

Merlin wrapped his arms around his mother and hugged her for what could have been eternity.

"I am glad you came home," Hunith told him once they let go off each other, "because I missed you."

"I should have come sooner," Merlin said, "because I missed you too."

The sun peaked over the horizon, turning the sky from a dark blue into a soft orange. It was the first sign that this would be a beautiful day. Merlin gazed up and inhaled deeply. "I should wake Arthur," he said, "it is a long journey to Camelot."

"Will you join him?" Panic surfaced in Hunith's voice, but she never sounded completely alarmed. She trusted her son, after all, and she trusted in his decisions.

Merlin thought about the question. He wanted to join Arthur badly. He missed Camelot. Ealdor was his home, but there was nothing left for him here except for his mother of course. Camelot had Gaius and Gwen. Lancelot was there and Morgana. Arthur was there, his destiny was there. And yet, Merlin understood completely that he could not return...not yet anyway.

A day would come and Merlin already longed for that day. Until then, there was only one place where Merlin could stay: with his mother.

"Will you stay?" Hunith asked, her eyes wide as she tried to read Merlin's thought. She knew her son well enough to know when he felt conflicted.

"For now," Merlin answered. He smiled broadly, watching his mother along with him. "But one day I'll return to Camelot."

"Of course you will," Hunith simply said. Her hand reached up and touched Merlin's cheek lovingly. "It's your home."

Merlin nodded. His mother was right. "It is," he admitted.

**AN: The chapter is done. It's quite long, but I don't think that is a bad thing. Anyway, you guys deserved a long chapter after all the months you waited for an update! One more chapter and this story is done :)**


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.**

**- For the Love of Camelot -**

**Epilogue**

5 weeks had passed and Merlin grew tired of staying in the small village of Ealdor. When he had left all those months ago, he had gone to find Camelot where he had met Arthur and his destiny. He had met Gaius and Gwen. He had discovered an entire new life! When he would leave Ealdor this time, he had no clue what he would find. He only knew one thing for certain: he had to leave this place.

Everyone knew of his magic and they avoided him and his mother almost completely. A few said 'goodmorning' or 'hello', but Merlin felt exluded, even looked down on as if he had no right to be here. His mother, of course, didn't mind. She was with her son and she only cared for his well being. Merlin had told her days ago that he was planning on moving on from Ealdor and she had not blamed him for wanting this. She had looked sad, though, but Merlin didn't allow himself to change his mind.

He wanted to travel, see the world, meet new people. He silently hoped he would meet people with magic, perhaps seek the Druids. His magic had grown strong again since Uther's tortures, but there was still much he could learn. Magic had many secrets and Merlin knew he could discover one or two.

And so tomorrow would be that day. Tomorrow, he would leave Ealdor in search of something more.

"I've been looking for you," Hunith suddenly came sitting next to her son in the high grass. She let her gaze fall upon every object surrounding them. "It's very lovely here."

Merlin only nodded. He had fallen in love with this place. He had just been wandering about, not really heading towards anything or anyone and suddenly, he had found himself standing on this very spot. The gras had come all the way up to his knees and when the sun shone down on it, the green almost seemed translucent. It had been a sight Merlin had never seen before.

"It's quiet here," Merlin explained. He looked at his mother, noticing she wore a sad gaze again. "I'll be fine, Mother," he assured her, "you don't need to worry about me."

Hunith placed her hand upon Merlin's shoulder and gazed into his eyes. "I always worry about you."

Merlin turned to look forward again, watching how the sun slowly settled down on the horizon. "I want to do this," he told her, "I want to see what else is out there."

"And you should," Hunith said. She had always been a mother who allowed her child to explore the world. In her case, that had been more difficult considering her child had magic and could be executed for that simple fact. She trusted her son, however, and she knew Merlin would always be careful.

"I bought you a gift," she moved her hand into her woolen scarf that covered her entire shoulders and when she opened her hand before Merlin, she was holding a small box made out of wood. It fitted right into the palm of her hand.

"You shouldn't have," Merlin said, but he gratefully accepted the little present. He slowly opened it, having no idea what could be inside, but what he saw mesmerized him. A tiny, starshaped pendant lay in it, its color gold. "It's beautiful," Merlin smiled, looking at his mother.

"It is for good luck and good health," Hunith explained, "it's said it possesses magic as well."

"I'll keep it with me always," Merlin told her.

"I will miss you," Hunith whispered.

Merlin turned and embraced her, telling her: "I'll miss you too."

-o-o-

24 months later

-o-o-

For two weeks now, Arthur had been sitting on his father's throne. He had been in charge of Camelot for more than 3 months already, but it still felt odd to be actually named King. Uther had died in his sleep after a long illness that Gaius had not been able to cure. Arthur didn't blame the phycisian because he knew Gaius had done everything within his power. Uther had simply grown old and tired.

And now Arthur was King and he had much on his mind. He finally understood the harsh decision Uther had made during his reign, he finally comprehended why his father could be so cruel en cold hearted at times. Arthur had one advantage, however, and that was Gwen. She supported him, stood by his side and gave advice which he always listened to but couldn't always follow.

And as he was settling in, growing used to the idea of being a King, another thought was constantly on his mind.

"Arthur?"

Arthur almost jumped twenty feet into the air. He had not heard Gwen enter since he had been completely absorbed in his own mind and thoughts.

"I didn't hear you enter," he told her. Gwen was wearing a long, velvet green dress with long sleeves. Around her neck hung a small en delicate necklace which Arthur had given her on her last birthday. His gaze then fell to her slim hand which he took gently in his own. Around her finger was a ring that had once belonged to Ygraine, Arthur's mother.

They had been engaged for a week now. Uther had never agreed with his son's relationship, but now that he was no longer the ruler of Camelot and since Arthur was, he had asked Gwen to marry him. She had said yes, of course, and Arthur had never before felt this kind of happiness. It felt as if everything was right in his life. Everything except...

"You look troubled," Gwen said, her eyes filled with worry, "what's on your mind?"

"I thought..." Arthur sighed, not sure if he should bother Gwen with this. Then again, she deserved to know, needed to know and Arthur wanted to share his thoughts and emotions with someone. "I thought he would have returned by now."

Gwen smiled encouragingly. Her still free hand found its way to Arthur's face where she getly carressed his cheek with her thumb. "I'm sure Merlin will come," she told him, "he wouldn't dare miss our wedding next week."

Arthur chuckled. "_Our wedding_," he said, "the day you will become my Queen."

Gwen leaned forward, her head resting against Arthur's chest. "He'll come," she simply said, her voice soft. Arthur wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him of her words, or herself. "He has to come."

Arthur pressed a tender kiss against her hair and held her. "I love you," he smiled.

"I love you, too," Gwen whispered back.

-o-o-

The Wedding Day

-o-o-

Arthur looked down at himself, finding himself suddenly overwhelmed by all the red he was wearing. Or perhaps he was overwhelmed by everything that was happening or was still bound to happen? Arthur honestly didn't know. He and Gwen had prefered a small ceremony, very intimite, but as the King of Camelot, he was obliged to invite all kind of important people. Before he had realized it, he came to the conclusion that the entire Council Chamber would be filled with people.

It might as well have remained empty for Arthur, because all that he cared for was Gwen. She would have his complete and undivided attention. He wondered how she would look, but he was convinced she would look beautiful.

A soft knock on the door made him turn. "Enter," he said, expecting a servant to enter, but who he saw made him smile. "Merlin," he breathed.

Merlin bowed his head deeply, a large grin filling his face. "My Lord," he spoke softly and yet, with strength, "you look well."

Arthur stepped forward and then suddenly halted. He felt unsure of how to act in this situation. He had imagined Merlin's return many times, but never before had he thought that he would actually look different. Merlin had more...depth. He had always appeared so open, but there was something in his eyes now. Wisdom and... caution. Arthur couldn't blame him for that. The scars he had received in his torture all that time ago were still visible even though they had become nothing more than small, silverlike lines.

Even his clothes had changed. He wore brown trousers and a red shirt combined with a blue neckerchief. Alright, perhaps that _hadn't_ change, but he did wear a dark blue cloak that seemed to match his eyes somehow and Arthur couldn't help wondering of it had somehow been made with magic.

"It is good to see you," Arthur told him sincerely.

"I wouldn't want to miss this day," Merlin told him, "it is a very important day."

Arthur nodded, thinking of Gwen again. In one hour time, he would be married to her. He would be able to spend the rest of his life with her. "You are here to stay, right?" He had to ask the question, but he felt relief when he saw Merlin break into a grin.

"I am," he said and then added, "if I survive today."

Arthur frowned deeply.

"I'm sure there is a big party tonight," Merlin laughed, "and you know I can't hold my liqueur." He suddenly turned very serious. "You have achieved much, Arthur," Merlin spoke in a tone that made Arthur realise that the young sorcerer felt proud, "and you will still achieve so much more."

"I owe it all to you," Arthur said. He couldn't begin to comprehend how much Merlin had helped him. Merlin would have died for him, he would have given everything for the then-Prince, but Arthur knew it was mutual. He would have, and still would, risk everything for the goofy servant.

A bell sounded in the distance, announcing the beginning of a feast. "I think that's your cue," Merlin said, "don't keep the bride waiting."

-o-

Arthur rose from his throne and gazed before him, seeing all the people before him look at him intently. They were probably waiting since the early morning already. There were familiar faces and friends like Leon, Gwaine, Lancelot and Gaius. Arthur couldn't recognize everyone, however, and he wondered how he could have invited so many guests. His attention was suddenly pulled to the opening doors. Only a second later, Gwen entered, Merlin walking beside her, holding up her hand proudly.

Gwen looked stunningly beautiful. Her long, brown curls lay loosely around her shoulders. Her dress was made of expensive silk and had a soft red color. She almost seemed to be giving light as she began to smile when making eye-contact with Arthur. Gwen and Merlin walked forward, everyone's gaze upon them.

When they stood before the King, they both bowed their heads in respect and Gwen stepped forward, letting go of Merlin's hand and whispering a soft 'thank you'. Merlin only smiled and went to stand next to Gaius.

"You look beautiful," Arthur told Gwen who immediately started to blush.

"He's back," Gwen whispered, her gaze sliding towards Merlin for a second and then focusing back on Arthur, "I told you he would be back."

Arthur nodded. "This is a perfect day, isn't it?"

"It truly is," Gwen smiled.

-o-

The End

-o-

**Thank you to all who stuck with this story until the very end!**


End file.
